Francines Story Completed
by JC Rose
Summary: Francine reminisces about the circumstances that led her to give her life to Jesus at age 15. Married with twins, her and Arthur are not without their trials but they have support from family and friends, the right ones that is. Francine still has a dream and a talent which she one day wishes to achieve. Will she? Rated T for minor adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Francines story. Told from JC Roses point of view

If you really hate ArthurXfrancine or fics where she becomes a Christian dont read it. I mean its my beleif as a Christian that her testimony would be as similar to my own families one without the talking animal/human thing. Its from family experience.

Francine reminices how be as Christian including a breif mention of her past at school and how she came to date Arthur who led her to Christ and was accepted by the Frensky family.

Francine valued family and marriage very much. She also explained how her desire for Super stardom changed into a desire for helping others less fortunate and those who had grown up like her without the money to afford the things she can now teach to kids from abusive families, broken homes and kids wandering the streets. Arthur has his own hand to offer with the outreach as does Fern walters and George...

_Happy life, happy wife._

In Elwood City. One Autumn morning...in a nice four bedroom townhouse.

Francine served up breakfast for Arthur and her two children on a usual mornimg, just like every other day. The weekends were on of those exceptions where Daddy made breakfast.

"Cereal with strawberries for you my girl" she said, handing a bowl to Naomi Rose. "Thanks Mom" she said. "A Peice of peanut butter on toast and a cup of juice for my boy" she handed the plate over to Jacob.

"Yummy" he said.

"Say thankyou to your Mother" Arthur told him.

"Thanks Mom" he softly replied.

"Bacon and eggs for you sweetheart" she smiled, handing Arthur his breakfast.

He poured two cups of perculated coffee for them both and thanked her, by pulling her onto his lap.

"Thankyou my sweet" he smiled planting a big kiss on her.

"Its okay, I know im awesome" she winked. "Modest too" he joked, squeezing her arm.

She giggled and started to make herself something to eat. She always had trouble deciding in the mornings.

"Hmm, cheese will do" she grabbed some slices and put it onto some toast.

Arthur looked at his wife and then his twins. He smiled gratefully. It had not been an easy road for them, especially his wife who was Estranged from her older sister and her husband Chip Crosswire.

His wife was one special lady. The gitrl he had dated on and off throughout high school gave her heart fo the lord at 15. Her parents were surprised but after a lengthy discussion they knew their girl was old enough to make her own decisions. Even if Laverne thought it was a passing phase.

"So whats the plan for the weekend?" Arthur asked, in between mouthfulls.

"Well, after the Friday night soccer game" Francine replied, stirring her coffee. "I think George wanted to take some of the older kids out for coffee". " play guitar you know?" That sort of thing"

Arthur nodded. "Good idea" he replied.

"Does the church know about the dinner this weekend?" He asked, clearing his plate.

"Yup" "theyve been told where having a pizza and movie night in the hall on Saturday" she replied.

"Why cant we go to the pizza thing?" Naomi frowned. "I wanna see George".

Jacob took his bowl to the sink and asked why they could only attend the soccer playing outreach and not the Saturday night event.

"You're both too young" she replied, loading the dishwasher. "Im sure George and Fern will come round this week."

"Besides, I think your Bubby and Grandpa will make sure you're not missing out" Arthur added.

He knew how generous Francines parents were and both children referred to Laverne as their Bubbie. Oliver loved playing games with them and telling Naomi stories while Jacob followed Laverne around, she always had chocolate and cookies on hand when their grandchildren visited.

"Come on you two" Arthur led the twins upstairs. "Lets get you ready for kindergarten"

"Can you make strawberry pancakes tomorrow?" Naomi asked. She was clutching her fathers hand.

"If you're good for your teacher today" he replied. "Yum okay Daddy" the little monkeyvark agreed.

Jacob sighed. "Do we have to go?"

"Schools not much fun at times is it?" Their little boy with the face of Francine and ears and eyes of Arthur looked at him sadly. "No its not, I miss you and Mom and it gets so boring"

Naomi, who bore a striking resemblance to her father mixed with Francined dark hair, ears and eyes that didn't require glasses like her brother, was inclined to agree. (Think Colleen from Arthur)

"It IS boring" "The other kids get jealous because they dont have a twin brother or sister to play with" she groaned."We cant help it if we're smart."

Arthur led them to their rooms and explained some of the things that had happened to him growing up. "Wow" the little Monkeyvark children gasped.

"We learned through working with each other, instead of against each other that school can be pretty easy." "Then you have the whole weekend" he stretched his arms back as far as they could go.

The giggled and gave their Father a hug. "Does that mean pancakes Saturday Daddy?" Naomi beamed.

He patted his daughters head. "You are on persistent little girl." He helped but her denim dress on.

"Just like Mommy." Jacob jeered. Naomi huffed. "Good, I wanna be like Mommy when I grow up" she retorted.

"Okay you two." Arthur said, tying up their shoes.

"Get dressed, brush teeth and then its time to say goodbye to Mommy." He smiled.

The two kids tore away while Arthur went to get ready for work and headed downstairs where his wife was loading the dishwasher and cleaning the table and kitchen bench.

"How do I look?" He asked with a wink. He held out his hand for her to dance.

"Why thank you kind Sir" she politely replied and took her husbands hand. They spun around the kitchen together until Arthur held his wife's back up against his front and then spun her around for a large kiss.

Naomi and Jacob both cheered from the steps while Francine curtseyed in her night gown and a Arthur bowed in his white shirt and black work pants.

"I taught him how to dance" she told the kids with a short gasp for air.

"That is true" he replied, holding her waist. "What a dancer she is...and" he held her in close enough so only she could hear him whisper "A fantastic wife."

She turned around and kissed him heavily. "You take care at work, keep safe on the road" she replied in a more seductive tone than usual.

He held both her hands and she checked his clothing to make sure he looked presentable for work.

"Looking good Daddy." She winked. "He hugged her and both kids kissed their Mother goodbye"

They held their lunchboxes and Arthur zipped up their bags and his own brief case before headimg out the door.

"Coats on everyone" "You too Dad" she warned. He sighed and wrapped a long coat around himself.

"Happy dear?" He smirked.

"I have a tea towel and Im not afraid to use it" she warned, giving him a flick to his leg.

"Okay Mrs Read" "I'll call in at lunch time okay?" He kissed her goodbye. "See you then." "I love you" Jake, Naomi" she called waving. "Bye"

Adjusting her robe, Francine placed her hair in a pony tail and waved goodbye, blowing kissess.

She looked out the window and watched her family members hop into the car and drive away...

* * *

**Six years ago. On the verge of sixteen.**

Life had not been without it's trials. Thora Read had recently passed as had someone close to his girlfriend.

It was when Francine started questioning her beleifs after her bubby died that she had asked her Boyfriend Arthur some questions, she thought he might know a little bit more about it, being a Christian.

"Well" He said, holding her hand on the way home from school. "I don't have all the answers but I know this does" He handed her a bible and took her to speak with his parents. "Im really excited for you." He pressed a kiss upon her lips.

"Slow down.." She took a step back and then grasped Arthurs shoulders. "Ive been searching.." "Im so confused Arthur"

"Ive been praying for you for such a long time." He said. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Even before we officially dated?" She asked. "Yup, even when we had thst fight in sixth grade" "and seventh" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Ive been such a..." "Nasty"...well you know?"

"Stop it." Arthur held her hand firmly. "You're kind regardless of what some hypocritical students I could mention."

Francine agreed. "I don't want to be like that Arthur" "I know Gods looking from heaven at us but.."

"I uh I have to think about this..." She sighed. "I love my family but.." "I just don't understand the rules and these regulations"

"Well we are all meant to adhere to the commandments" Arthur explained, holding his girlfriends hand.

"Come and talk with my Dad about it." He suggested with an excited look on his face.

"I know Im supposed to but I dont know about fasting, or not celebrating christmas...?" "I would kind of enjoy that.." "I also love cheeseburgers".." Oh and pizza and cheese fries with bacon and..."

David laughed. "Sweet heart" "Its not about the rules, its about your heart."

"If you are very strong in your faith, then those rules as you see them become strong values for you to want to live by." He explained.

Arthur sat with her the entire time and helped David explain them.

"Well..I don't get it". She bit her lip. "I want to just be able to eat what I want."

"You can, if your values don't lay within your upbringing." David sat beside her.

"You are your own person Francine.

She smiled. " Yeah I know."

"So what, do you want to be when you're in your twenties for example?" David asked. "What are your goals and dreams?"

"Oh Francine replied. " I want to be an actress, singer, drummer and soccer star of course" she had a string of desires for global success and stardom. "Possibly a baseball player just incase or a dancer too."

"You want to be so many things?" He asked. "Yeah, why not?"

"Whats wrong with being you?" David asked

"Are you kidding me?" She gasped. "Um.. I live in an apartment, my sisters marrying a millionaire, My Dads a garbage man, my Bubbie is dead..I miss her" she then stopped and started crying

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "l like you alot." "You know I think you're an amazing girl" he softly said.

She sniffled. ,"Really?" "But Im...so mean"

"Says who?" David questioned. "Everyone" she cried.

"Not everyone" Arthur kissed her on the head. She couldn't stop crying

"Jesus doesn't" "He made you, he loves you and he died for you." David said. He knelt beside her.

"I have read some of the new testament with Arthur" she sobbed. "Why did Jesus let them do that?"

"Because it was the only way to show how much he loves you, and lay down his life so he could give you an eternal one" Arthur said.

"That whom so ever believe in him, shall not perish but have ever lasting life"

Francine pondered that. "But Christians say that The Jews killed Jesus even though he was Jewish?" She couldn't make sense of that.

"Jesus was a Jew, youre quite right." David replied. "The majority of his disciples were Jewish, the women who followed him were" " Mary who bore him was Jewish". "The children who followed him were Jewish." "They cried and begged that Jesus be spared his life."

"The romans, the Pharasies and the onlookers _all_ killed jesus." "We were all responsible"

"Did you also know Francine?" David smiled.

"Christians were killed in various concenteation camps for standing up against hitler?" "Those who did nothing are answerable to god". "Every child who perished in holocausts gone by are in heaven for the bible says, Suffer the little children unto me, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven"

She wiped her eyes. "So alot of my people did believe he was Gods son?"

David nodded his head. "Oh yes." "Many more are realizing that now too." "He has a very special plan for you Francine" "you are most precious to him". " Israel is the holy land, you know that already". "You will live in perfect peace and harmony with him."

"If you accept him." Arthur added. She clutched his hand. "With you huh?"

He nodded.

"As Christians we pray for Israel and the people descended from there". " "do you know how much it would mean to him if you received Jesus as your saviour?"

She wiped her eyes and David knelt down beside her.

"Alot I guess" she replied. "There are still so many things I do not get" she said.

"Same here" Arthur replied. "It doesn't mean I don't believe in his love, his spirit within me or the promise of eternal life in heaven"

David pressed his hands on her knees while Arthur hugged her. "Do you want to receive Jesus?"

"Yes" she nodded. Arthur kissed her on the head. David took hold of Francines hand.

David prayed over her and She asked the Lords repentence and that the son of god who shed his blood for her come into her heart. "That I may not perish" " But have everlasting life Lord Jesus." She wept as a wave of inner strength flooded her being.

David wrapped his arms around her. She smiled.

"Wow that was some afternoon" she said, blowing her nose. "It sure was." David kissed her on the forehead.

"You are part of something now." "A family of followers of Jesus." "Not to mention you are welcome here anytime."

She blushed. "That would be nice". Arthur kissed her cheek. " Oh and ignore DW". "She tells everyone to leave."

Francine agreed. "Yes I know." " Id like to soend more time with you, talking about everything. "

Arthur laughed a bit. "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You do?"

He nodded. She blushed. "Good, because I love you"

They kissed while David told Jane what had happened

"Im gonna marry you one day Francine Frensky" he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Francine hugged Arrhur again. "Thank you"

"Thank god, not me" he warmly replied. "Im so thrilled for you."

"Me too." She replied. "I might say yes to becoming your wife." She grinned. She had an inkling they probably would end up together despite little elementary and middleschool crushes between Arthur and Sue ellen.

Arthur held her hand and told her he would look after her and help her with all the questions and problems she will have.

"Its going to be hard, telling my parents." She sighed. Her and Arthur walked hand in hand.

"Im sure they will love you, no matter what." He replied.

"Dad wont mind" she sighed. "Mom and Catherine, Shes with a half jewish guy and full on into her beleifs"

"Then why can't you be?" Arthur asked, the sun set over them.

He wrapped a finger around a strand of her long brown hair. "You're nota pushover or oneto sit back and take crap from anyone if I remember?" He winked.

She laughed then grabbed Arthurs hand and ran upstairs to her apartment.

"Mom, Dad" she called. "Hey sweetie" Laverne said. "Hello Arthur" Olivet greeted Francine's boyfriend.

"I uh..had an amazing experience this afternoon." She smiled. Clenching Arthur's hand tightly she informed them she had given her life to Jesus...

Her parents reaction was strange. Not horrible or shocked. They were skeptical and asked if it was HER or Arthur choosing which Francine naturally tooktook of offense too.

Oliver just gave her a hug and stroked her hair. She wept into his shirt.

"Whatever makes you happy sweetie."

"Hey at least you wont be out doing things you shouldn't be." "You wont be a naughty girl will you?" Laverne smirked.

Francine walked over to her Mother and held her hand. "No I wont" " well I'll try."

The friends she thought she lost, gained her respect again. She even helped Buster who struggled with his homework. He and muffy were taken a back but muffy didn't like change. Arthur told Muffy she's a Christian by choice and shed do best to leave Francine alone. This infuriated the spoiled brat who took off with seniors and older guys instead. Sue ellen and george dated through highschool and became close friends of theres but it didn't last.

Fern moved to a literary school and skyped regularly and Binky and LaDonna held parties which Arthur and Francine seldom went to. As both being brought up in religious backgrounds no more than one or two beers was their limit. Party poopers? Possibly but it meant extra time together and later curfews from their parents who trusted them.

* * *

**Arthurs 16th**

"I know someone who could leave right now" Francine with folded arms.

It was Arthur's sixteenth and Muffy had invited herself over and gotten herself drunk as had Buster and Molly and Rattles.

"I know she could." He replied. Really pissed off with scantly clad exhibitionist.

"What happens if your parents come home?" She asked.

"They're not home until midnight but.." He looked over at the friends of his dancing around.

"Ill get in trouble like I always do." He sighed. Francine was furious.

"No you wont." She hissed, stomping over to them.

"All of you SHUT UP" she roared. Sue ellen, George and Fern who were holding one drink stopped and looked at Francine

She told them all it was Arthurs birthday and the drunken louts were ruining it.

Buster tried to apologise but threw up all over the floor.

After George, SueEllen and Fern, helped everyone out., Just they remained. Arrhur hugged his girlfriend tighter than ever before.

"I couldda handled that myself" he laughed, "but it was nice seeing you assert yourself on my behalf"

Sue agreed. "Thays a noble thing to do."

"Yeah youve sure changed" Fern sweetly smiled.

George then looked at her oddly. "Arent Christian women supposed to be meek?"

Francine bit her lip while Arthur patted her knee.

"Not this one" he replied lovingly.

"Sometimes, I admit I let my temper get the better of me but this wasn't over nothing" she stated

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Arthur replied giving her a kiss.

Francine gasped and blushed. "Does that answer your question George?"

* * *

Present time.

That Sunday evening.

It had been one busy weekend. The two of them usually got a break at least once or twice a week with the evenings to themselves. Once Arthur had put the kids to bed, that Sunday he slid into bed exhausted. Francine was extremely tired. The weekend outreach had been massive and there was alot of preparation and cleaning up involved.

Soccer was always fun and Francine got a real thrill from teaching the other kids to play, including her own who were getting pretty good. By the time, Saturday night had ended, the couple were shattered. They still had Church and Francine was going to se singing on the stage in their large congregation soon.

"You know?" He yawned in his wifes direction. "I might call in sick tomorrow"

"Why Mr Read how devious of you" she smirked.

"I want a day with you" he pressed his lips firmly against hers. "That does sound...nice" she pulled away and stroked his face.

"Once we take the twins to school, we could spend the day together" he suggested.

"I like that idea" she smiled, pressimg her hands against his waist.

He grinned at her seductively...

"Wives submit to your husbands" he grinned, hoisting her waist upward, in line with his.

She arched her back and laughed. "Oh really, Arthur?" "Husbands love your wives, ring any bells?" She whispered into his ear.

His body tingled as did hers. "I wouldn't say it if you didn't want it..." He pushed her hair behind her small ear.

Our bodies belong to _each_ other" she whispered. "Whats mine is yours"

"Whats yours is mine." He gruffly replied, pulling her into him.

She was sweating. "Yeah...okay" she smiled. "I know" she wrapped her arms around his neck and they let their bodies become one with eachother.

""I love you" he panted repeatedly.

She recipricated with moans of sweet "Me too Arthur"

"Always"

TBC

Let me just say,.

Oliver and Laverne don't hate their daughter.

She has changed because her desires are God driven

Arthur loves his family, he did put up with Francine's over the top real attitude but he loves her, she also loves him. To clarify

Francine Alice Read is NO ONES doormat or pushover. Shes a strong, multitasking Mother who birthed two children. Her dreams dont go down to the laundry and stay in the !kitchen

She fulfills her biggest achievement at the end!

Next Chapter.

Family ties between Frensky and Read, Trials from the past and a new pairing.

Chapter three Wedding memories..

Chapter four Babies and birth. Songs and lullaby's

Chapter five Chance of a dream pt one

Chapter six Chance of a dream fullfiled. Singing on stage

End epilogue


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Francine woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. Arthur had her favourite dish on a tray with a cup of hot coffee and orange juice.

"Oh thankyou" she smiled with a grateful look on her face.

Arthur gave his wife a warm kiss and propped the tray up beside her.

"This is to thank you" "for doing everything that you do fo me and our children."

"You're so good to me" she gushed.

"Well you're worth it." He smiled and sat beside her.

In came Naomi and Jacob who sat on the bed.

"Is it Mother's day already?" Jacob asked. He crawled in between his parents.

"No but I want us all to sit and thank God for your Mother." He said.

Francine felt overwhelmed. "You don't have to do that."

"No but we want to, because you've given up a lot for this family" "you sacrificed your dreams to stay at home and raise the kids, do the chores and are involved in the outreach" "to the point where you hardly get anytime for yourself at all."

Francine felt weepy. "Arthur, I do those things because I love you" she replied. "I enjoy staying at home and using my talents to help others."

She missed out on college as Francine fell pregnant not long after the two married. She wasn't fussed and her calling was different and ingrained within her jeart and soul. She didn't desire fame for music or sports. She enjoyed dancing as a hobby with Arthur on tuesday evenings and George had taught his wife Fern how to twirl around on the dance floor. That was their special time together and they often went out for dessert afterwards with George and Fern. So even with their time together, Arthur and Francine seldom had a day to themselves, if ever.

Life was good.

Granted Francine did a lot for her family it was because she loved them and God in her life.

"Your mother was pregnant with you two when I started studying at College" Arthur propped Naomi on his knee. "She put her dreams of her education on hold but is still a smart beautiful Mommy isnt she?"

Jacob and Naomi agreed. "Yes" Jacob replied, having a tiny wee mouthful of his Mothers scrambled eggs that their Dad had made. He had inherited some good cooking skills from his Father and their kidsvGrandpa David.

"College, shmollege" she shrugged. "As long as I have my lovely family and my dancing ", she grinned. " God has different plans for us both work wise Arthur honey" "she wiped her mouth and pressed her lips against her husband's.

"Hee hee" Naomi giggled. "College shmollege" then Jacob giggled.

Arthur laughed when he thought back to those days of study while his wife looked after the babies.

He always helped out but Francine did the lions share and wheñ it came to birth control, that was a choice made and discussed between them. After their wedding which I'll go into in the next chapter, they didn't use protection. They had only ever lay with each other, once on their engagement night as a slip up but used a condom and then during their honeymoon they just enjpyed the moment since sex was more pleasurable after Francine lost her virginity, it didn't hurt during their time away.

By the time Summer ended and Freshman fall at Elwood City University began, Francine had been given her answer when they graduated high school and she saught the Lord for her future plans. Her talents were vast and she was a naturally gifted singer who had drum and dance lessons, played soccer and baseball. Those talents would not go unrecognised. Francine wouldn't let that happen as it would pain her too much but the Lord intervened for the time being when she became pregnant at 18 and a half. Her pregnancy was a smooth one and she was fortunate enough to remsin healthy and continue her singing and enjoyed running up until she had to stop in the last trimester due to the twins being so heavy against her pelvis and back.

Today was her day and her Husband would make sure his wife enjoyed her day, not because it was their seventh yr anniversary that was coming up im the summer, nor her birthday, a special holiday or any other type of day such as valentine's of which they didn't see the need in celebrating. It was a bit of a commercial rip off.

This was to thank his wife for the school visits and PTA meetings. The outreaches she organized with George and Arthur despite her exhaustion at the end of the week, the clean house and coomed meals every night. The way she thanked Arthur every time he washed up afterva hard day at work, or coo!ed with her on weekends. The fact Arthur never had to fear for his childrens safety, learning or spiritual food as Him and Francine poured alot of values into them together. Today was to thank her for helping the kids with their homework after a busy day of grocery shopping, taking the car to and from different places and inviting George and some other fellow church members to their bible study group on every second Wednesday evening after ensuring the kids were fed and bathed with her Husband who she made sure was looked after.

He always had breakfast, lunch and dinner from his Wife, a nice warm clean bed to slide into at the end of the night and someone to listen to his day at work after a long hard slog teaching students aged 10-11" English language. To thank her for kneeling to pray with him as the children lay their jeads down.

To thank her for waiting until he'd bathed, changed and read the kids their bed time stories so she could jump into bed with him and snuggle while they watched one of their favourite shows together drinking hot cocoa she had prepared. To thank her for those intimate moments they got to spend together with their hot drinks, while she massaged his back before they lay together in bed. To thank her for the showers they shared in the mornimgs before the children woke up and how they'd wash each other. The hot baths she would run for them on the weekends to share while she rested against him and closed her eyes thankful for her best friend and lover in one. Lastly to thank her for all the unknown jobs around the house she did including administering band aids and wiping tears from weepy kids when they fell or played a bit too hard. To give kissess and cuddles inbetween teaching Naomi and Jake to fold and put away thir clothing and brush their teeth, learn to help out with chores and be there when they did not quite do something right or flunked a test at school.

Lastly, Arthur thanked the Lord for his Wife who had chosen of her own FREE will to accept Jesus as her saviour and put her aspirations deep in her heart of singing on hold to tend to her Husband and two children...

They prayed together and thanked God for all of the above.

For all the unseen hugs and kissess, play dates and drop offs to and from various games after school and dance classess.

* * *

One thing Francine Alice Read would make sure of though for her children:

"Oh by the way" she said on the car ride to school, " both of you are going to College" "or some form of study after you graduate." She informed them!

The kids cringed. Arthur laughed. "Weve got another twelve years to plan sweetheart" he said.

**Out for lunch.**

After they had taken the kids to school, Arthur took his wife out to lunch after having a nice warm bath with her that morning that he had ran for her with bubbles.

"A glass of champagne for my good lady?" He smiled, pouring her some wine.

"Thankyou kind sir" she replied and they clunked their glasses together across the table while the sun shone in through the doors to the secluded dining place.

The restaurant overlooked the harbour, one of Francines favourite places. The smell of the ocean captivated her and she felt Gods presence surround her.

After enjoying a seafood platter and chocolate cheesecake together, the couple went for a walk on the beach. The autumn air was unusually warm so the wind was not that powerful against the waves which foamed beside their feet.

Francines dress got a bit sandy but she didnt care. Her long silky hair tossed in the breeze and Arthurs hands kept her face warm. "I like those earrings you're wearing" he said with a wink.

She played with one of them and looked to the sky.

"Id hope so" she smiled. "I remember when you gave them to me...among other things"

He held her hand and gave her ring finger a kiss while the two of them thought back to Francines _16th birthday_

* * *

**Flash back.**

_Sweet Sixteen_...

Francine celebrated her sixteenth birthday at Arthurs house although not everyone was happy about it. Since she frequently visited her boyfriends home to discuss biblical principles and ask questions about things with David and Jane.

This annoyed DW greatly. The twelve year old was already annoyed that Buster visited as much as he did, eating everything offered by her parents but now the annoying school friend of Arthurs turned Christian girlfriend was not only there most afternoons after soccer practice or her music lessons, her parents and Arthurs had agreed to let Francine have a party at their house.

While the guests arrived including Muffy dressed up in her fancy designer c!othing and hair up with her latest boyfriend Alex, Sue Ellen showed up with her, dressed similar, wearing her hair nicely styled. Since breakimg up with George, the cat had since lost interest in him and her ex best friend Fern Walters who was sitting beside the birthday girl who wore a white winter dress as her birthday was in February with a velvet trim, hair down and a small amount of make up.

She opened Arthurs present first. It was indeee a pair of silver hoop earrings.

"Thank you" she said giving him a thank you kiss

The parent's knew Feancine would act responsibly after the fiasco at Arthurs so they left her alone while the teens ate pizza, thai food and watched movies. Binky was dating Molly at the time and they got her a set of wrestlimg DVDs.

"Uh um thanks" she mumbled.

Next was Muffy. "Open mine" she eagerly anticipated Francines look of shock.

"Its a gift voucher at D _and_ M clothing" ",You can buy any dress you want... with my help off course" the red head skited.

"Oh my gosh thankyou" Francine gave her friend a large hug.

Sue Ellen had brought her a set of anklets and a toe ring and Buster brought her a new soccer ball.

"Thank you everyone for your gifts" she smiled. "I love the anklet and the new soccer ball."

Sye Ellen nudged her boyfriend, "told ya she would" she said with a wink.

"Yeah yeah." Buster sighed, planting a small kiss on the female cats cheek.

Fern and George clubbed together and got her two of her favourite CDs and a new set of drum sticks"

She was overwhelmed.

"Youre not sixteen everyday" George grinned."We thought you'd appreciate them."

" Uh yes George" she grinned. "Just a little bit." She winked. "Thank you both."

Once everyone had eaten and left, Francine stayed with Buster who wanted Sue Ellen to stay but Arthurs parets wouldnt allow it. Arthur sat beside his girlfriend while she opened David and Janes gift. It was a _Messianic_ version of the new testament bible.

"This is..." She was speechless.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you enjoyed your night, and enjoy reading this."

"Off course I will" she replied, opening the book of Matthew.

"I have one more gift for you" he smiled and Buster took it as his cue to head upstairs.

"Uh I'll just be asleep in Arthurs bed" he yawned.

"Um okay then" Francine gave her friend a quizzical look.

"Yeah dont ask" Arthur sighed. "Anyway come with me" he led her outside and told her to put on her winter coat.

She stood outside as the snow fell against the trees and onto the ground like a winter wonderland.

"So uh Ive been thinking" Arthur scratched the back of his head. She held his arms which were covered in a navy woollen coat. "No dont do that." she joked. "It will hurt your brain."

He stroked her hair. "Im serious" he smiled apprehensively.

"Ahem sorry." She replied.

"Well the thing is, I've been waiting a long time and praying for you Francine Frensky" he said.

The sky was navy and the stars shone bright. "Yeah" she said a little weepy. "Arthur are you...?"

"Okay just bare with me" he replied, pulling his grandmothers golden ring with diamond encrusted jewel inside.

Francine gasped.

"I know we're only sixteen and we neee to wait until graduation." Arthur informed her, lowering himself onto one knee.

The snow must have made his jeans soak through to his skin but he didn't care.

"I know you mean it" he smiled nervously."You want the same things I do."

She nodded her head and gushed. "I do, I really do."

"Dad gave me this ring to _give_ to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." "A good friend, loyal and kind" he said. "Christian..." He looked up at her.

She had tears in her eyes.

"So you know what Im going to ask you right?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Uh huh"

"Will you um Francine Frensky, will you marry me?"

He lifted himself up and she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes yes yes" she wept.

"Let me put the ring on" he chuckled.

"Oh right" she held out her hand as he slipped it on.

Grandpa Dave had really ourdone himself with the 24 carot gold band with diamond fixture. Francine had never seen anything so beautiful shimmering in the light outside the neighbourhood houses.

"Its gorgeous" she gasped. "This is the best birthday...I think I'll ever have"

Arthur picked her up and spun her around. "I agree".

She kissed him passionately and they headed inside.

Buster came down and asked if Francine said yes.

He nodded. Holding her hand.

"Way to go" He high fived his best friend and looked at the ring.

"Wowza" he remarked. "No wonder you said yes" he joked.

"Shut up doofus" Francine nudged him.

"Nah Im joking" Buster laughed giving Francine a small hug.

That night her parents came round and found out Francine was engaged. Oliver was over the moo as Arthur was a nice decent boy vut Laverne thought they were too young. Oliver tried to explain that they weren't getting Married yet and that Arthur had actually asked his fiancés dad for her hand in marriage, making Laverne very angry at her husband. The anger wore off eventually but Francine was just thrilled her Father was so happy for his daughter.

David and Jane embraced her and welcomed her to the family while Oliver sat and spoke with them.

Francine slept on the couch in Arthurs living room while Arthur was asleep on the floor and Buster in his bed for some reason.

At the breakfast table.

Jane was getting some coffee while Francine spoke with Buster about the upcoming Junior soccer game in the new year...

DW came down stairs and hissed at Arthurs girlfriend.

"Francine dont you have your own home to go too?" DW spat. She pointed to the door. ,"Stop visiting us and piss off"

"Dora Winifred" her Mother scolded her. "Bite your tongue young lady"

"Francine has every right to be here."

DW was scowling hatefull remarks about Arthur and his annoying friends so naturally, Francine and her elder brothers dating was another annoyance to the bratty little girl.

"I was invited" Francine retorted. "Dont tell me to piss off." "You knew it was my birthday last night"

"Yeah?" DW growled. "Well its over now, so get out."

"Hey, how would you like it DW?" Buster questioned. "If your friends sister told you to get out?"

He was munching on some toast while Francine did her best to ignore DW.

The pre teen went red with anger at Buster and his stupid comment. She picked up his plate and threw it across the room. The toast landed all over the kitchen floor while the plate hit Arthur in the face as he headed into the kitchen to greet his Fiancé and best friend.

"Ahh" he yelled as his glasses fell to the floor.

"Dora Winifred" Jane growled. "Upstairs now" "dont come out for the rest of the day"

DW stomped her feet and screamed. "Im not sorry"

Francine went to help Arthur when DW noticed Thoras ring on her finger.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She pointed directly at them both.

"You're getting freaking married?"

Francine wanted to kick that brat into next week but Jane grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"Just you wait until your Father hears about this." She scowled

DW pleaded Jane say nothing to David but she would tell her husband what their daughter said and did. She would be disciplined too.

Buster had his jaw wide open.

"Buster get a cloth and some ointment would ya?" Francine yelled.

She wiped the blood from his face and put his glassess back on.

"That little..."

"I know" Arthur winced.

Buster came back with an ice pack and some ointment for Arthurs head. Francine took him upstairs and he lay down in bed.

"Did you want me to stay or should I get going?"

He clutched her hand.

"Stay" he winced. "I want my Fiancé here with me"

She smiled. "When I'm your wife you'll have no choice" she joked giving him a small kiss

"I know" he replied holding her hand. "Good huh?"...

* * *

Present day.

The day had ended as quickly as it began and the sun set over the hills of Elwood City.

Naomi and Jacob were with David and Janes for dinner, giving Arthur and Francine some alone time to lay together as man and wife.

He held her close and grasped her hips.

"Thank you for today" she moaned in pleasure.

"Anything to show you I care for you" he replied sweating...

They intertwined and became one before snuggling against each other.

"Oh time for a shower together before the kids come home" he winked

"I'll turn the water on" Francine leapt out if bed and went into the bathroom

"Well" he said following her "You already turn me on" he replied...

* * *

TBC

Chapter three

Wedded bliss and a sweet Christmas!

Francine tells the kids about her first Christmas with Arthur then their wedding day...!


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had passed since that lovely day Arthur and his family had given Francine.

She had written a thank you card and cooked him one of his favourite meals with Jacob and Naomi. He was not expecting this when he arrived home from work one Friday so it came as pleasant surprise, especially when he took his wife upstairs to thank her properly.

Autumn passed and December was upon the family and that meant Christmas.

The snow was starting to fall outside and the feeling of goodwill was in the air.

"Mommy its snowing outside" Naomi gasped, pointing outside.

"It certianly is." She replied. "Do you know the first time I celebrated Christmas with your Daddy?"

Naomi shook her hair, her pig tails swayed back and forth. Arthur was getting ready for work while Jacob followed him downstairs.

"Please just give me one tiny clue" he pleaded. "What have you got me?" "Just one present please?"

"No" he sternly shook his head. "You'll find out Christmas morning"

Francine sighed. Naomi was excited about the Christmas eve service because she was playing Mary this year at the Nativity.

"I wanna be in it but nooo" Jake stomped his feet.

"Hey its okay" Francine knelt down beside him. "You can sing with me at our Christmas party"

"Yay" Jake grinned. He had inherited his Mothers vocal talent.

Naomi sat on her fathers knee at the breakfast table. "Daddy, Mommy was telling me about her first Christmas with you"

"Ah yes, I remember that" "It feels like years ago" he sighed

Francine sat at the breakfast table and clasped her cup of coffee.

"Seven years to be exact darling".. She replied. " After you spent Hanukkah with me" Since the festival if lights takes place before the 25th.

"It was a fun December" he smiled, reminiscing of that year when they were sixteen, not long before his Fiancé Francine Frenskys seventeenth in February.

* * *

Seven years prior.

Since the couple were heading into senior year, it was their decision and choice how they spent the holidays but it sure was nice to enjoy both holudays even if Francine was now a follower of Christ.

She warmly embraced her Mother who realised, that her daughters "conversion" as it was known was for real.

While the lights were lit and the family gathered, Arthur held his Francines hand. They closed their eyes and thanked god for this moment. Laverne was very hospitable and offered lots of different types of food which Arthur had to eventually decline because he was so full.

Catherine and Chip were there. Chip was speaking with his sister in law but Catherine remained stoic. Her arms were folded and her designer clothing couldn't mask her bitterness toward Arthur no more than DWs could toward Francine.

Sadly this separation was to continue and Catherine wanted nothing to do with Francine or her new family. She'd never enjoyed having a little sister anyway and in her mind Francine's actions were just another hindrance. This did not stop the ache in Francines heart on Christmas eve when she wept into Janes arms.

"Ill never be good enough for her" she sobbed.

"Shh honey, come with me" Jane led her into thre living room where they turned on the tree lights and Arthur started plsying piano.

Grandpa Dave was there and David led Francine beside Arthur, asking her to sing Silent night while he played.

"Youve got beautiful voice" he said, "why dont you sing some carols for us?"

"Okay" she gushed.

Arthur started playing the keys while she sang clearly and very well pitched.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm all is bright" "round yon virgin Mother and child..." *holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace" "sleep in heavenly peace"

She felt a warm presence in the room. Her favourite winter dress and little velvet choker was very pretty and she felt it, sitting beside her Fiancé with her hand on his knee.

"You know one of my favourite's?" Arthur said. "Hark the hersld angels sing"

"Oh?" She bit her lip. "I dont know alot of the words" she replied

Jane wrote them down and she sang intune with the piano.

_"Hark the herald angels sing" "Glory to the new born king" "peace on earth and mercy mild" "God and sinners recinciled" "joyful al yee nations rise, join the triumph of the skies" "with angelic hosts proclaim Christ is born in Bethlehem" "Hark the herald angels sing...glory to the new born king"_

_"Mild he lays his glory by,_  
_Born that man no more may die:_  
_Born to raise the sons of earth,_  
_Born to give them second birth._  
_Hark! the herald angels sing,"_

"Glory to the newborn King!"

There was applause and sweet kisses under the mistletoe while DW who wanted desperately to sour the mood refrained because she wanted to receive her presents the next day. Instead she stood, in a pink velvet dress with her arms folded and a jealous glare in her eyes.

Why couldn't it be HER that could sing? Or entertain the family with her piano skills? Alas there was little to nothing she could do when the short bread and Christmas cake was handed around but eat it beside her grandpa who praised his grandson and lobely fiancé of his for their songs.

"You must sing in the Christmas pageant at our church next year" Kate suggested.

"Really?" Francine asked. "That would be awesome."

Arthur clutched her arm. "Yeah you'll enjoy having an entire congregation starring at you while you sing" he winked

"Well thats true" she smiled. She rested against his arm as the clock struck midnight and the two of them lay on the couch cuddled together for warmth.

"Merry Christmas" he said. "Merry Christmas" she replied, kissing him...

On new years eve, Fern and George came to visit. They were holding hands and wearing matching scarves.

"Are you two..?" Arthur asked but was cut off by Fern who nodded. "Yes we are together"

Francine wrapped her arms around Fern. " It was only a matter of time" she giggled

George kissed his girlfriends hand. "Well once I finaly plucked up the courage to ask her out officially" George stated proudly. "We kissed under the mistletoe"

"Her idea by the way" he quickly added. He didn't want to appear overly romantic.

"Aww thats so sweet" Francine replied.

George renoved Ferns coat and his own while for of them sat down in Arthurs bedroom discussing Senior year and friends, relationships and religion.

DW was groaning because Tommy and Timmy had sent her a gift and she attempted to sneak out to see them but was grounded for doing so.

"So you don't see much of Sue Ellen anymore?" Francine asked. Fern shook her head. "Not since her and Muffy started hanging out" she sadly replied.

Yeah, Muffy has kept her distance sunce my birthday last year" Francine replied. "They have their own personal relationships and we have ours"

"Its for the best" Arrhur added. "You don't want to hang around a gossiping boy crazy little.."

*woah Arthur " George gasped. "I never knew you hated her so much"

"I dont hate her and I have tried to be nice but she doesn't like who I am" He explained. Francine agreed. "She thinks I've changed and we're too Churchy for her" Francine sighed

Fern rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of..." "Seriously?"

George shrugged. "Meh who cares?"

They laughed. "Well if you need a girlfriend to hang out witb...Im always around" Francine smiled.

"Id like that" Fern replied with a smile. "I like the new you"

"I do too" Arthur added, stroking her hair. Francine blushed. "I haven't chanfed that much have I?"

She was met with a resounding "YES" by her friends.

Later on Arthur hopped on the piano while Francine sat beside him and sang "Auld kang syne"

_"Should old aquatints be forgot and never brought to mind..." "Well take a cup of kindness yet for Old lang syne"_ She sang.

The four of them clunked their glassess and welcomed the new year with song and a glass if sweet red wine each.

"For auld lang syne my dear" "for Auld lang syne...'"

Francime added her own ending.

"To new friends and a brand new year for Auld lang syne"..

Arthur whispered in her ear. "We shall be wed not far from here ...in summer time"

She giggled and kissed him.

"Good ending" she cooed, kissing him again.

It wasn't long after that holiday that Fern sat with Arthur and asked questions about Jesus and the bible. George had accepted the Lord a long time ago but renewed his faith and was baptised when Fern became a believer...

It wouldn't be long before Francine would be baptised at age 18 after their wedding.

* * *

"I wish we were there for that" Naomi said.

Arthur gave her a kiss. "Well we have had many great Christmases and many more ahead."

Jacob was impatient for school to end so he could play with the neighbourhood kids ds at The Christmas party. Jane, David, Oliver and Laverne would be there but old great grandpa Dave was in a retirement home and not very lucid anymore.

**Friends**

Molly and her son would be coming over. They had been involved in her life since the pretty rabbit became a solo Mother after Slink took off somewhere, leaving Mollys dreams of guitar and rockstar fame behind her. Her son Lincoln 'Link' MacDonald was a tall seven year old Bunny who often asked where his Father was. That cut through Molly like a knife.

Jacob loved following Link around, his nickname he used and Naomi played with Donna while Ladonna ranted on about her family and life in Louisiana which she still missed.

Francime understood sacrifice with her children taking first place. Buster had alot of issues going back to his Father leaving. He drank heavily and often spent time with Molly but only as a friend because he had LaDonna in his life yet he felt angry and upset alot of the time.

Ladonna would be none the wiser if Buster slept with Molly anyway. He had a daughter named Donna Morgan Baxter. She was three and a lirttle tear away like her dad with a wicked sense of humor and the apple of Bitzis eye. She adored her.

Buster told Ladonna he would be late home from work an excuse to spend time with Molly. They ended up giving in to temptation not long after that Christmas party. and slept together behind his fiances back. It was to become a regular thing which Arthur knew of...

One day he'd need to confront his best friend about it. He would... In another chapter titled **Friends in need.**

So Francine and Arthur would forever be the glue holding the group together. Molly was a kind girl and life had kicked her hard, which is why Francine wanted to help her.

As for Sue Ellen? She dated a few guys as did Muffy but their friendship waned after Catheine came into Muffys life as her sister in-law. Sue Ellen was angry with Francine and let her know at Busters seventeenth birthday .

She accused her of being a fake and a phony to land Arthur. She threw something at her but Francine dodged it. Arthur yelled at Sue Ellen.

"Im not here to start trouble with you" Francine spat. "Just leave me alone okay?"

Sue Ellen wanted to kick her with her martial art training but she knew it was only to be used in zelf defense.

Fern intervened and told her to stop.

"Shut up, you boyfriend stealing bitch."

"Arthur, George" she ranted. "You two are a pair of nasty mean..."

"That's enough" Buster yelled. "Get out"

Fern was horrified. George firmly remimded Sue Ellen that she dumped HIM.

"Fine" she stormed out. That was the end of that... Sue Ellen traveled throughout senior year and often visited Binky and Rattles but that was about it.

* * *

Fern and George would be there at the christmas party this year too. In the next chapter Fern has some happy news.

They wed not long after Arthur married Francine in their Church. It was a beautiful ceremony.

* * *

The Wedding...

As Francine kissed Arthur and the kids goodbye she tnought back to their wedding day..

Francine wore a white corset with long satin dress over a pair of white heels. Her hair was up and Fern had arranged little daisys in it.

She walked down the aisle with Oliver smiling while Kate threw rose petals in front of them. Fern and DW were bridesmaids, mainly because DW wanted to wear a red dress and look pretty. Muffy came along and pleaded to be a part of the wedding since Catherine refused. So Muffy Crosswire was a bridesmaid while Buster stood as best man alongside George in their tuxedos.

"Wow" Buster gasped. "She scrubs up pretty well" he whispered.

Arthur nudged him. "Shut up, off course she does"...

Muffy was giving Buster the eye the entire time and he was lapping it up. Between winks and flirtatious grins between the two, The celebrant precided over the wedding.

" We are gathered here to witness the holy matrimony between Arthur Read and Francine Frensky " he announced. "When God made Adam, he knew he could not live alone hence forth Eve a woman, was created to be as a helper, a companion and an eternal partner on earth".

"Francine Frensky do you take Arthur as your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do" she smiled clutching his hands.

"Do you promise to love, honour and obey him, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

She nodded. "I do"

Arthur smiled.

"Arthur Read, do you take Francine Frensky as your lawfully wedded wife?" "To have and to hold?"

"Yes I do" he warmly replied.

"Do you promise to live, honour and cherish her as your bride for as long as you both shall live?"

"I certianly do" he replied.

"Awww" Muffy cooed loudly.

Francine narrowed her eyes at her while DW snorted. Buster laughed.

They exchanged gold rings and recited their vows to each other.

"Arthur, we have know each other a long time" "I admit I wasn't alwats the kindest or the most supportive of friends" she had a few tears in her eyes. "But when you asked me on a date that day after school, I knew Id love you and I had met my future husband, the man who led me to Christ and softened my heart"

A few tears in the crowd were shed between Jane and Laverne, George started weeping too.

Arthur leaned in and whispered. "Thats the sweetest thing Ive ever heard" making her blush.

"Francine" he began, "Its been a long road, we have had our fair share of life experiences through childhood and our adolescence" "I knew you were the girl Id have as my wife after our first kiss"

DW rolled her eyes. "Gag me" she scoffed. "Shhh" Fern nudged her.

"You're my best friend and despite what some may think," "the sweetest woman I know and strong Christian who will be by my side until we go to live in eternity together" "I love you my Francine"

A few of the nay sayers noses were put out of joint such as those who didn't like the idea of the two of them being together.

Sue Ellen sat beside Binky and snarled. "That was a total dig at me"

Molly warned her to shut her mouth or she'd shut it for her.

As the cat folded her arms in a defeated huff, The celebrant pronounced the two newlyweds. _Man and Wife._

Arthur held her in for a kiss and it was a long one.

"Okay you two" Fern laughed. "Save the kisses for later on."

Laverne and Jane clapped their hands happily.

As they ran down the aisle Oliver shed a few tears.

"Shes a special girl" David said, standing beside him.

"That she is" Mr Frensky replied.

* * *

Later after work. **Present day**

"I was thinking about our wedding" Francine said looking at their large photo in their bedroom.

"Muffy certianly got what she wanted" he laughed. "Oh yeah, Buster" she added.

"One night only if I recall what he told me."

Francine snuggled into him. "Well I got what I wanted"

Arthur stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"So did I MY Francine" he replied.

"You always call me that" she giggled.

"Thats because you are."

She closed her eyes and yawned. "I guess I am."

Arthur sighed happily. "Its gonna be a good Christmas this year"

"Mm hmm" she replied half asleep...

TBC

Yes I added the anti Sue Ellen bit because there are plenty of stories where Francine is jealous, sour and grumpy that she didn't marry Arthur OR she drives him away. Well not in this story

I write pro Francine stories because noone else really does. A couple of people on here.

Next chapter up soon!

Bye xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Francine rested against the wall in the spare room where the drum kit and piano were. There were two rows of trophys in the had won a lot during her childhood and into adolescent years.

Naomi played piano with her Dad while Francine taught Jacob how to play the drums.

Francine glanced over at the trophys, the afternoon was setting in and the children would be home from school soon. She had some alone time to think back but it did break her heart a tiny bit.

There were dance trophys and quite a few first place sports ones and a tall gold one for excellence in music. There were awards from her middle school rock band contest and the dancing trophy she won with George when they were seventeen in senior year.

She often polished them while Naomi played the keys on her piano. She held back tears when she took two very special ones out oif the room and pout them in her room on the shelf were Arthurs books and some ornaments were.

The trophy she won at age nine was very special to her. It was the State soccer championship trophy for most promising soccer player in the childrens under 12s games.

Then there was her dance trophy. Shed won many in dance, singing and sports but the one in dance was especially important to her because it was the first one she ever received. She was only five years old.

She wiped the piano and polished her trophys with misty eyes thinking about the days when she was free to do what she wanted.

She loved her family and her life no doubt but she often dreamed of what life would have been like if they had the children a little later.

"Lord help me" she sighed. She went into her room and folded the washing, placed Arthurs clothing in the wardrobe and placed some of her jeans and dressess alongside his clothing.

She then got on her knees in prayer and asked for the strength to keep going, that her Husband and children would be safe and that one day she would be able to use the talent she had for singing.

By the time Arthur returned home, Jake and Naomi were helping their Mother set the table. Francine had stayed home and cleaned the house. It had taken her almost all day. She then phoned Molly to ask how she was and spoke to Fern who had some exciting news she wanted to tell her and Arthur.

"Hey honey" Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Francine.

"The place looks nice, it smells like lemon zest"

"Thats because Ive been cleaning all day" she replied. "So try not to get your dirty shoes all over the clean floors"

He laughed. "Are you talking to me or the kids?" He jeered

"Both" she replied stirring up the pasta sauce.

"Smells good" Arthur said, cradling his arms around her. He ran his hands from her neck downward.

Kissing her neck he purred in her ear. "Do you know what Im doing?"

"Yes I know what you're intentions are Mr read" she giggled. "You'll just have to wait..."

He sighed and took the plates out and got some chilled water from the fridge.

"Sorry Arthur" Francine kissed him on the cheek. "I forgot to ask how your day was"

He grinned. "Fine sweetheart but uh..you don't look so good"

She shrugged "I'm fine, just tired is all"

"The kids piano and drum lessons, bible study tomorrow night" "oh and Fern and George have something to tell us when they come over tomorrow"

The kids were intrigued.

"Oh what if theyre going to space?" Jacob asked.

Naomi sighed. "Don't be so stupid" she muttered.

"Shut up" Jake yeled back.

"Hey both of you stop now" Arthur ordered. "He started it" Naomi pointed the finger at her brother.

"No she did" Jacob retorted, "she called me stupid" .

"Stop it now or you're in your room after dinner for the rest of the night got it?" Arthur scowled.

Francine sighed. "Can you two just stop talking for a second okay?"

The twins looked down sadly while Francine served her family dinner. Arthur was concerned about his wife who looked upset.

When everyone had finished they all cleared their plates while Arthur took the children upstairs for their baths and Francine loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up.

When that was done she made two cups of hot cocoa for her and Arthur.

He came downstairs and kissed his wife on the cheek.

The kids followed. "Hey Mommy what do you want for your birthday?" They asked

"Its not long to go" Naomii beamed. "February"

Francine knelt beside her and gave her a hug. "Im not sure yet sweetheart but Im sure ill find something"

Jacob grew jeakous and wanted a hug too.

"Come here" she extended her arms and held her two kids while tears streamed down her face.

Arthur sipped on his hot chocolate and became increasingly concerned.

"Hey who wants ice cream?" He said happily.

"I do I do" they replied. "Chocolate please."

Francine went to get it but Arthur intervened. "Ill do it" he said. "He grabbed two bowls and scooped out some dark chocolate ice cream."

"You know" Francine said, you're lucky to be getting ice cream after your little argument " she folded her arms

"We're sorry Mama" Jake put on those puppypuppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Well stsy good you two" she patted them both on the head.

"Can you wait in the lounge honey?"Arthur then asked. "I need to ask you something"..

"Uh um okay" she replied and took her hot drink into the living room while the kids ate their ice cream at the kitchen table.

"Put your bowlsbowls away and rinse them when you're done" he said.

The kids nodded. They started chatting about their favourite new all in one pyjamas.

"My blue tiger ones are my favourite" Jacob said. "I like my pink starry ones" she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Come in and say goodnight to Mommy when you're done" Arthur smiled.

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked. Jacob wiped his mouth and frowned. "I dont want to see Mom upset"

Arthur assured them he would make their Mother feel better. "She'll need some cuddles afterward" he grinned.

Arthur headed into the living room and sat beside his wife on the couch.

"So?" He raised an eye briw at her. "So...?" Francine was confused.

"Nope you cant pretend with me, we've been together too long" he patted her knee.

She sighed and put her drink down before giving Arthur a large hug.

"Just hold me for awhile please" she wept.

He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Im here, Im not going anywhere"

"Mommy Mommy" the twins ran in and snuggled up to her.

"We love you" they held her jean pants and Naomi rested her head against them.

"Daddy will look after you" Jacob smiled, hugging her arm.

Arthur wiped her tears and cyddled his wife. "I am and you have three people who love you very much"

Francine felt much happier and very loved. "I love my special luttle man and my pretty girl" she cooed. "Give me a kiss"

They both kissed her and then ran upstairs. "Can we stay up just a tiny but later?"

Francine looked up at Arthur and they nodded. "Yes you can" "we'll be up soon for prayers and a story" "If youre good" she winked.

"Yay" they beamed...

* * *

In bed that evening Francine opened up to Arthur about why she felt so glum.

They discussed her pregnancy and the excitement over having twins, even thoufh it was akot of work for both of them. Arthur studied at home while he looked after his wife, changed the babies and helped feed them with the breast pump. It made life easier for the new parents who could give breast milk in bottles to the happy grandparents.

It was a smooth 37 weeks for Francine but it wasn't all smooth sailing. There were days she was too tired to get out of bed. She wasn't allowed to vacuum due to her back and got headaches which Arthur helped her with by using cold cloths in a dark room.

"Remember when we found out we were having twins?" Arthur smiled. "Two little heart beats on that screen"

She nodded. "It was even better when we found out we were having a boy AND a girl"

Oliver was there as was Jane while Arthur held her hand. Two luttle minkeyvarks were kucking in their own little amniotic sacs.

"I guess you're prayers were answered" Oliver grinned.

Francine clenched her Husband's hand. "Yes they were" she wept happily...

God was really with you" Arthur smiled. "You were recovered within two months" "thats a record for someone with a c section recovery and two little bubs to care for"

"With my help" he proudly stated.

"Why do you think Im so toned?" She winked. "Jake and Naomi enjoyed their morning jogging in the pushchair with Mommy"

Arthur felt the curves of her body. "You're stomach is terrific, and your breasts literally bounced back." He laughed

"Aww yeah they did"

She then looked at him.

"I know you were upset that I dont want anymore children but look at it this way"

She explained how they had their boy and girl plus there'd be no more nine months of pregnancy, swollen feet, sore boobs and mood swings. Even with a good pregnancy she was tired and hungry and cried alot. Then there was the birth which may be harsher or much worse down the track. Plus she'd lose the body she'd reclaimed.

"I just cant." She wept. "I have dreams too and I just want a chance to live them."

"Hey hey" he kissed her head. "Its fine really, Id hate to see you go through that again." Arthur comforted her.

"We have our Son and Daughter our little gifts from God." He smiled, stroking her eyes, wet with tears.

"We're a family." "Two is a blessing" "Youre a blessing Franala" he whispered

She turned around and pressed her body up against Arthurs.

"You always know the right thing to say"

"Well when you got it, you got it" he winked, holding her in for a kiss

"Why'd you think all the girls check me out?" He teased.

She pressed her face against his. "Uh huh whatever you say" she sighed

"Its true, Sue Ellen's still pining for me" "I told her to get over it and move on, Francines my girl"

"Pfft you did not" she laughed.

"Did too, and Molly, oh their all looking at me with wide eyed yearnings" he sighed jokingly.

"Its a good thing I know you're joking or I'd be down there talking with those girls...but" she narrowed her eyes at him

"Id have their men staring at me" she teased. "I know George is checking out my boobs and Rattles?" "Hes like a dog on heat" "he loves the ladies."

Arthur laughed. "Haha"hmmm" "George isnt like that silly girl" he quipped. "Uh just to be sure to stay from the likes of Rattles"

Francine found it sweet that her husband was a little jealous.

"Yeah, I dont plan on visiting him" she replied with a smile

She cuddled him and reminded Arthur that she was all his.

"Ahh good" "Indeed you are" he said stroming her hair.

"We can talk about some good things for you in the morning" "Not just our dancing, other things you might want to look into doing"

"Thanks honey "she grinned. "That sounds good" "you gotta talk these things through" she yawned.

They remembered coming home last year home holding the gold cup gor first place in their annual dance club dance competition.

"That was a great night, those things make me feel special." "With you by my side." She snuggled beside him.

He kissed her gently.

"If these things make you feel special, don't think that for one second you should stop them." Arthur said, placing the large cup with the glittery number 1 on it atop their bedroom shelf.

"It doesn't matter if its only an earthly thing" he grinned. "Im pretty proud of myself" "you taught me how to dance." He added, slidid heels.

He clasped her hands. "I dont know how you managed to dance in those heels."

Francine proudly answered. "Lots of practice".

He cupped her face. "Youll always be a perfectionist and thats a good thing"

She sighed. "Yeah but its frustrating" she removed her shoes. "If I dont get it right, I just get so angry and even more determined."

He removed his clothing. "Whats so bad about that?" He asked, stroking her hair.

She bit her lip. "Nothing I guess.

He slid off her jeans and red top.

"I think Jake and Naomi were pretty happy, and our parents" he smiled.

Francine let Arthur take control and he told her to look into singing.

That lifted her spirits a bit as Arthur kissed her down her arms, neck and chest.

She giggled. "Yes true" , "you always know how to make me feel better." She cooed

"Night sweet Francine" he whispered, covering her in blankets.

"Night

He grinned and whispered in her ear, "Its my job.."

He kissed her goodnight and rolled over to sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day. Back to the daily grind but it wasn't so hard when you had your best friend and soul mate by your side. She was his helper, his wife and the Mother of his beautiful baby boy. He'd never stop loving her. She'd never stop loving him. Her Husband, soulmate and Father to Jake iand Naomi in one.

They were born to be married and commit their lives to Jesus...

* * *

Next chapter

Ferns news...

Francines chance of a dream


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so for everyone who questions this conversion story.

But the righteousness which is of faith speaks thus, Say not in your heart, Who shall ascend into heaven? (that is, to bring Christ down from above:)

Or, Who shall descend into the deep? (that is, to bring up Christ again from the dead.)

But what says it? The word is near you, even in your mouth, and in your heart: that is, the word of faith, which we preach

Romans chapter 7 verses 6-8

Rant over xxx

* * *

Francine woke up, yawned and slid out of bed to make her and Arthurs morning cup of coffee. When he arose he noticed she was alot more perky than the night before. He thanked her for the drink and inhaled the scent of perculated espresso.

"Ahhh you know how to get it just right" he grinned. "Its easy when we both like it the same huh sweetie?" She replied, sitting beside him to sip her strong coffee with two sugars and just a splash of milk.

"Strong n sweet" Like you and me" he said with a wink.

He always knew the right thing to say even in the early mornings when they were both tired and in need of a decent sleep in. She smiled at him. He admired her silk red robe and the way her hair fell casually over her face in the morning.

She loved that mornimg smile he gave her when she handed him his coffee and the way Arthur looked in his blue cotton PJs. How he always said "thank you My sweet" when she served him breakfast and pressed his suit for work the next day neatly on the dressing table. He liked watching her get dressed once they'd had their coffee and prayers as Husband and Wife. She always wore earrings and often tied her hair back in a pony tail. She did have nice soft hair which she maintained.

Not one to dress slutty, Francine had taken a liking to figure hugging jeans in light and dark blue and had her favourite pair of skinny jeans and a variety of silky tops and soft pink and purple baby tees. She had dresses and tonight being bible study night meant Arthur and Francine would share a bath together once the children were in bed st 7:30pm then get dressed in casually formal attire.

Arthur liked it when his wife wore her hair down so she did. Arthur was a fantastic provider and Father. He adored his wife who belonged to him which had always made her feel secure. Its hard when family dont embrace the same faith but she had her own family now and responsibilities which Arthur adhered to aswell.

Francine seldom disagreed with her husband's decisions on financial matters and matters of the heart such as her desire to sing, hence her happier demeanour that morning. That was partly bevause he always talked with her first before rushing on ahead. He wanted her to be happy so the choices he made were for the benefit of the entire family.

After watching her put on her denims and do her hair and make up he got himself dressed and gave her a big kiss. "Im glad you're happier this morning" he smiled, pressing his nose against her neck.

She giggled. "Well, I have reason to be", " Im excited about singing again "

He led her into the kids room to wake them up. "Good to hear" he grinned.

"Now ill get these sleepyheads out of bed" he said, going into their bedroom.

"Toast?" She asked, knowing he would say yes. "Lots of it this morning thanks honey" "and keep the coffee coming"

"Sure thing" she grinned heading downstairs.

Once Arthur had managed to wake Naomi and Jake up he told them to sit at the breakfast table. They politely asked for what they wanted while Francine prepared Arthurs toast and coffee with two fried eggs and butter on the side. "Not too much butter Arthur" she warned wuth a smile.

"Ah its fine" "cholesterols not a worry just yet"

She sighed and prepared herself some toast and the kids their cereal while Arthur explained how Mommy was going to be singing in Church regularly.

"Yay" They chimed. "You're a pretty singer" Jacob smiled. "Aww" Francine kissed her son on the head. "I think you mean she has a pretty voice" Naomi corrected. "Which she does"

"Naomi" Arthur said. "Please don't refer to your Mother as she, you know its rude" "but you're right, Mom sure has a good voice, so we need her to use it" he explained.

Francine was so excited and really overwhelmed with love for her husband. He was respectful of her, kind and considerste but also firm with the children. He kept everyone in line and Francine loved him for it.

"I wonder what George and Ferns big news is?" Arthur said in between mouthfuls. "I can guess" Francine replied, biting into her toast.

Arthur figures what she meant. "Oh?" "Well good for them"

The kids giggled then put their bowls in the dishwasher while Arthur cleared his plate and kissed his wife goodbye. "Oh could you get some extras at the grocery store today?" He asked. "I'll be home for lunch, so maybe you could make some BLTs for us?"

She nodded. "Okay but.." She held him close.

"You have to kiss me again"

"Gladly Mrs Read" he replied. "Bye Mommy I love you" Naomi waved. Jacob gave her a cuddle. He was a little less independent than his sister. "Have a good day sweetheart" she said, patting him on the head.

"Dad" Naomi said stepping in the car. "You're not going to be our English teacher when we get to middle school are you?" "Yeah that would be way too weird" Jacob added.

"Im not sure what Gods plan will be by then for me"" who knows?" "How about we discuss that later on down the track?" He smiled at them, backing out of the driveway.

"Thats means a few years later right Dad?" Naomi asked. "Yes my smart little girl it does" he replied. "Now lets get you too school" Arthur said and they drove off...

"Yay drums for me and" piano today for youyou" Jacob bounced in the back seat excitedly.

"Okay you two" "sit still" Arthur told them, diving down the suburban streets.

* * *

Francine cleared up, cleaned the kitchen and made the beds while she planned in her mind what to buy for bible study snacks.

So naturally once the groceries were put away, Francine had been into town for a coffee and finished preparing dinner early, as the kids and music practice that afternoon she needed something quick and easy she could store in the fridge. By the time Arthur came in she was already tired and had completely forgot about making lunch.

"Hey sweerheart" he said with a kiss. "Hey" she yawned. "Its been a mega busy morning"

She gasped. "," Oh lunch", she held out two cans of coke and cringed. "Im so sorry my minds been racing and i forgot" "I have the drinks" ..."sorry Im just tired Arthur" she sighed sitting at the table.

He laughed and pulled out to freshly made. BLTs with cheese, the way Francine liked it. Plus a apricot danish for her later.

"Ahh you read my mind" she grinned, giving him a large hug. "Well cant a husband get his wife some lunch for a change ?" He grinned kissing her lips.

"Not just on weekends" Francine smirked. "Nope" he replied placing the filled rolls onto two plates. "Whenever I say honey". " Any day"

Francine nodded her head in approval. "Well you're the boss Mr Read" she winked, biting into her large roll. "As long as you keep this up" she winked at him.

"Dont you start eyeing up my Danish though" she warned him. He chuckled. "You and your food"

The witty banter between them continued which was onevof the many reasons they clicked so well together. They laughed over the same things and remembered the dumb stunts they piulled at school.

"Hey at least when I said that I was eight" Francine would reply. "Well I was only twelve when..."

"Ha I win" Francine jeered sipping on her coke. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You like to think so" he smirked.

She ran up to hi!m and jumped on his lap, giving Arthur a gentle punch in his shoulder...

They then discussed work, the children and singing. Good things were on the horizon.

"Hmm a lovely lunch" she wrapped her arms around him and presed her lips against his.

"Better with you" he replied."The kids have music lessons at 3:30-4:45, remember?" "So youll pick them up and Ill see you at dinner."

"Thanks honey I certianly will" she replied..."see you later"

* * *

Later that nightnight

When music practice had ended, Francine arrived home and Arthur wasn't far behind. He was swamped in paper work. "Grading assingments" he signed rubbing his eyebrows while marking each paper. "Theres this student, Doria and shes a mixture between Muffy and Binky, I swear"

"Haha how can such a kid exist?" Francine joked, draping her arms over him.

"Yes well..she does" "disruptive and rude but then shes got this really kind side" "Shes got an A thid time, compared to a D last essay" "its so strange"

"Hmmm let me guess she's part bulldog right?" Francine smirked. "No" he replied. "For your information shes a monkeyvark" "Ironic huh?"

Francine gasped. "Okay thats funny" she kissed him on the ear.

"Glad our little ones aren't like that" she said.

Arthur stood up and would grade the remaining papers later.

* * *

"Mom whats for dinner?" Naomi asked. Jacob was setting the table.

"Just some cheese and pasta bake, you can reheat it" Francine replied. "Now wash your hands okay sweetie?"

Arthur took the meal out of the fridge and placed it into bowls and heated them.

"Here you go" he served the kids then Francine. "Thanks hon"

"You do enough around here" he smiled,kissing her on the head.

She was very loved and in turn loved Arthur alot.

Naomi had a little bit more of the Read gene in her, while Jacob was more Frensky. So this often meant when the bad sides of both kids came to surface it was somewhat catastrophic and needed to be nipped in the bud. Arthur and Francine weren't about to let that bad behaviour slide like their parents often did when they were growing up.

Jacob pushed his plate away and said "Yuk" while Naomi asked why there was no meat in it.

"What are we?" She spat. "Vegetarians?"

"Youll eat your dinner" "Give it a try now please and be thankful" Francine ordered. "Don't you two start up" "you've eaten this before and you'll eat it tonight"

You heard you're Mother" Arthur scolded. "She works hard for this family and you will respect that" "or no dessert and straight to bed after dinner got it?"

Both kids nodded and Naomi kicked her legs in frustration. Jacob reluctantly ate his meal while Naomi ate a few mouthfuls.

"In full" "I dont want dessert either" she grumbled.

"Very well then" Arthur replied, taking her bowl. "I dont want you to go to bed hungry so you can eat the rest before bed" Arthur informed her.

"If you're really not hungry you dont have to sweetie but I dont want you going to bed hungry" Francine said giving her a kiss on thr head.

Jacob gave his Dad a big hug. "Thats my boy" "now lets get you in the bath then you can play upstairs for a bit"

"Sorry Mommy" Naomi wept. "Hey its okay" Francine gave her a large hug then she went to her dad. "Its alright sweetheart" he kissed her. "Lets head upstairs"

Mommy sings a lulluby.

Jacob had a popsicle because he ate his dinner and was still humgry.

By the time Fern and George had arrived for their bible study group, Arthur had everything prepared while Francine tucked the twins in at night and samg lullaby's to them

"A wise old owlsat in an oak The more he heard the less he spoke The less he spoke the more he heard Why aren t we all like that wise old bird?."

"So..it means don't gossip and none of it will come back to you" she informed them.

"Oh" Jacob replied. "Did you gossip Mommy?"

She sighed. "Yes honey I wasn't a good kid at school, well I did well in my studies and was good at sports" she then thought back to her kindergarten days and elementary school years. "I didn't say alot of kind thinfs to others but I learned later on to steer clear away from people who talk bad about others" ",In midxle school even your Daddy said some bad things but we learnt be cause when it happened to us it hurt alot"

The children listened and took what she was saying on board for now but all teenagers and preteens haveva tendency to speak behind others backs. Francine could only hope and pray she and Arthur would teach them the right way to act.

"Mommy you said what you thought alot" Naomi said. Francine sat on the side of her bed."Aunt Dora told us and our Aunt Muffy"

"Hmm I bet thethey did" she muttered. "They say mean things too about Daddy and sometimes I hate them" Jacob grumbled. "Why do they not like you and Daddy?"

Francine felt sad and a bit unsure how to answer. "Sweetheart I don't know why they say those things, it all happened years ago" she stroked his face. "Dont hate them honey" "its hard for Daddy and me too, we feel upset when people are rude to us too" "but ,"she sighed heavily. " We pray for them and right now its best to just...keep our distance "

"You mean stay away from them?" Jacob asked. Francine nodded. "Yes" "think of all the nice friends you have and your grandparents, they love you very much" "Uncle George and Aunty Fern do too" "Mrs LaDonna" as they called her, "is a good friend and you have the neighbourhood kids" "oh and Molly and Ladonnas kids to play with" she smiled when she spoke.

Despite the past and certian family and old friends trying to bring it up or drag Arthur down, they thought of their friends and focused on the good people in their lives.

"I love Aunty Kate" Naomi smiled. "Me too" Jake said. Francine smiled. "Shes great, I like her too"

"Now do you want to say you're prayers?" She asked.

"We said them with Daddy" Naomi replied with a yawn. "He took out my pig tails see?" She swished her brown hair back and forth, just like her mothers.

"Daddy said you had pretty gold clips when you were little like me" she grinned.

"oh wow thats right I did" "Ill have to find them and give them to you" Francine grinned. She kissed her daughter on the head.

"Jesus loves me this I know" she sang, tucking them in and giving them each a goodnight kiss. "For the bible tells me so" "little ones to him belong" "they are weak but he is strong"

They drifted off to sleep while she waited for them to start breathing in their sleep to make sure they were properly asleep.

She left the door ajar. "Goodnight my little darlings" she whispered.

She pushed the past out of her mind as Fern was sitting in the lounge with a smile spread actoss her face. Arthur was giving George a high five.

"Francine" Fern was on the couch. Francine sat next to her and looked in her eye with a knowing smile.

"Im pregnant" she announced. "We found out last week, Im eight and a half weeks"

"Congratulations" Francine replied, throwing her arms around her new best friend.

George was grinning from ear to ear when Francine gave him a mighty hug. "Well done" she said

"Thank yoy, Im really happy" "we have both dreamt of this for awhile now"

Just then Ladonna walked in. She was greeted by Arthur who gave her a sympathetic hug. "Buster told me you left him" "that hes living with Molly now"

Ladonna nodded. "Yuppers thats the story plesin n simple" she sighed.

"Hey" Francine gave the bunny a hug. "Heya Francine" LaDonna replied.

"Come in, make yourself at home" "I'll. get some hot tea for us" Arthur offered.

"Just a herbal for me" Fern said. *ooh sounds mighty good, me too please" Ladonna asked.

Francine sat beside Ladonna while Fern told her the news.

"Well boy howdy that sure is great, Im happy for ya both"

"Thank you" George warmly replied.

"Il just get the food and then we can start" Francine announced.

In the kitchen Arthur discussed the situation with Buster to her. "Im going to have a word with him" he said partly angry. "He has a responsibility here"

"He does and Donna is his daughter too" Francine replied, placing the cakes and little cookies on the plate.

"What a mess" she sighed. "Trials will come along my dear" Arthur replied, pouring the tea. "We just have to ride them out with the Lords help"

Francine nodded her head. "You're so strong and spirituality confident Arthur" she smiled.

He put the tea tray down and gave her a kiss. "I try sweetheart" "now come on we have guests waiting"...

In the living room. Francine sat beside Arthur while they talked about pregnancy.

George has already brought "what to expect when you're expecting" she gushed. "Hes so intkinto this" Fern clasped her husbands arm. "Off course" he grinned. "Nothing about child birth or breastfeeding bothers me..its our job as fathers to know what our wives experience aswell"

Fern felt tears in her eyes. "Oh you see why I married him?" "Hes the Watson to my Sherlock"

Francine laughed. ",Yeah you two were into that stuff weren't you?" She asked while Arthur handed the cookies and some of his Fathers homemade cupcakes around.

"Yeah we still enjoy watching Vigue Watteau" George added, rubbing Ferns tummy while she muched on a frosted cup cake.

"Arthur totally freaked when he found out we were havimg twins" ",he was looking around fot two sets of everything, and he wouldn't let me help" she sighed, resting her head against him.

"Youre always a worrier weren't ya?" Ladonna staded.

"I thought it was sweet" Francine said while Arthur kissed her head. " I didnt want you to exert yourself "he said in protest.

"I know honey" she smiled.

"Cabbage leaves do wonders for pain I swear. No word of a lie I used em every mornin durin feeds with Lil Donna"

"They soak up the milk and stop the sweling" Francine added. "Youll still need some decent pain releif though and bottles" "You need a breast pump, I still have mine if you want it" she offered.

"Oh thankyou yes Id love that" fern replied. "George wants to feed them too"

"Mr hands on Daddy huh?" Ladonna grinned. George nodded proudly. "Definetly"

"Buster helped when he werent workin til midnight" she sighed. "Or drinkin and screwin round"

Arthur sat beside Ladonna and gave her a hug. "This is not ypur fault" "none of us knew"

"Im a sinner though, real bad" she frowned. "I had Lil Donna we aint hitched and now Ima single momma like my sister Maddison" she started to cry which was rare for the strong southern gitl.

"Hey" Arthur held her hands. "We all sin, none of us are perfect" ",you're forgiven already" "we can pray about it tonight"

"Yeah sounds good" she sobbed. "I know my Jesus died and rose again no doubt but Ive sure stuffed up alot"

"All fall short Ladonna" George replied. None of us are worthy" "but you're forgiven and we're always around to pray with you"

Fern agreed. "Definetly, being pregnant wont stop me dancing or helping at the church outreach" she smiled. "You're welcome at our place to vent or cry or just pray with us anytime"

Ladonna felt really blown away. "Wow that sure is kind of y'all" "Id like some company"

"Well we're busy but never too busy for a friend okay?" Francine smiled kindly. "Come over for coffee and maybe Fern could join us?"

Fern nodded. "Sure, I know I'm only eight weeks but I'm feeling fine" "it would be great"

George gave his Wife aprotective hug. "Youve had a few queasy spells at night though and I dont like it when you drive if youre unwell"

Fern snuggled into her husband.

"Ill pick er up no problem" Ladonna said. "Thankyou" George replied. Fern sighed. "Okay Mr protective"" she teased.

"Arthur was the same" Francine laughed. "Its good though" she glanced at her Aardvark holding a happier Ladonna. He winked at Francine. "What sort of husband would I be if I didn't care?"

Francine knew she was on to a good thing with Arthur but he didn't think that she realised anymore what a great catch she was herself. He needed to help her regain some of that confidence she used to have by the truck load back again...

* * *

That night they prayed together in bed.

Arthur held his wife's hand while she closed her eyes and spoke to Jesus

Dear lord thankyou for tonight. Thankyou for the time spent with friends, thankyou that Im not that girl I used to be and you have moulded me into a servant of you, well at least I try to be. I do pray for safety over pur children tonight as they sleep. That your angel's protect them and Arthur and I as we sleep. Dear lord I pray That I will be strong, loyal and obedient às you command For my Husband Arthur who provides for and protects my children and me. I pray you will bless our marriage and honour our commitment to each other. Forgive me my past transgressions as only you can. By your grace may I move on from my desires to constantly please my sister and leave her in your hands. Lord that my Father will open his heart fully as he has his mind to you and come to know you as the Messiah and prince of peace. May you fill our hearts with your love, that our family and friends are blessed and protected and thankyou for Arthur, for David and Jane. Thankyou for their love and openess toward me. Thank you for Arthur, after years of friendship we are one within you. May our roles and duties to each other be fulfilled. Let me be the best wife I can to and for him. Keep us strong and healthy for Jacob and Naomi. Please look after Ladona and her daughter and give her the strength to cope with what lay ahead and for Busters salvation and Molly lord. That the dreams in my heart will come to pass as I sing at church this Sunday. Thank you for our home, our families and our children thankyou for Arthur again, and our union together and lord for his encouragement. Bless everyone in our lives who are struggling including Catherine and DW. In your precious name I thank you for your death and resurrection and the promise of heaven, in your name Amen xo

Arthur gave her a tiny kiss and prayed.

Dear lord we come to you this evening grateful for the opportunity to host our friends and spend time with them. I pray for oyr lovely children and thst you will protect them this night as they sleep. Please be with My family and Francines. Let their hearts be open and receptive to you I want to dincerely thankyou for the most important woman in my life and childood friend...My wife, my helper my blessing, My Francine. Dear lord please open her eyes. That she may see the same as what I do every morning and throughout the day. A lovely caring beautiful woman and Mother of my children. Someone who tends to my needs and listens to my plans for our future in you lord. That she be aware of the amazing change you have done within her life dear God. That she is not someone whom is rude or unworthy but the oposite in fact. That her desire to serve you engulfed her heart the minute she received you as her saviour. May she go to sleep tonight fully engrossed in your love and safe in the knowledge that she has two children who love her to bits they really do and a Husband who will always be here for her, to hold her hand as we walk through fhe dark valleys and stand upon the mountain together. Let her know when she cuddles into me tonight that shes my special companion and more than a best friend and a helper. Shes the woman I love. Thank you for bringing us to each other all those years ago when we were not much older than Jacob and Naomi. Thankyou fot Francine lord. Bless our families and her Father Oliver that he will know you in his heart one day. Be with Fern and George as they take on a new life into their family, a child whom I pray will be healthy. Give Fern the strength to cope and be with George lord and his kind heart for you. Be with Ladonna and her little girl Donna thst she is aware of your prescense in her life. Dry her tears jesus I pray and please open Buster and Mollys eyes and those we dont see. Be with Catherine and DW that one day we will be reconciled. Let Francines desire to sing grow from Church to something posdsibly greater if thats your will lord. Protect us as we sleep tonight, knowing that you could come at anytime. Thankyou for your blood on the cross that set us free for eternity. Amen

They hugged and closed their eyes in bed together. "Love you" She murmured.

"Love you more" Arthur whispered.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

So the months progressed as did Ferns pregnancy. She started feelimg grumpy and tired. She fainted at Francines house going to the bathroom and George flipped out and they headed to the doctor who said she had low blood pressure. She was not allowed to exercise but she worried about putting on weight yet both LaDonna and Francine told her to not even think that way.

Francine had a lovely winter birthday with Arthur and the kids who put on a surprise birthday party for her. She had grown quite popular since she took to the stage and started singing at the Church. A few members had suggested she record some music. This excited her very much but she felt uneasy within her spirit too. Was it the right thing to do?

As she drank wine and shared food and opened her presents, Mrs Frensky Read thought oin this idea. Fern had only just aquired a tiny bump and was sipping on grape juice while George tended to her every need.

"You can stop now honey I'm fine really" she sighed. George had placed his wife on the couch with two pillows for her feet to lay on while he propped her back up with a large pillow for her head. She found herself sweating alot despite the cold westher outside.

"Stop?" George grunted. He placed a cold cloth on her head. "You're in your second trimester and sicker than you were before, thats not a good sign" "I have to keep an eye on you"

Fern wept and held out her arms. "Can you give me a kiss please?" Naturally George did so with the greatest of ease.

Francine bit into her birthday cake and sat beside Arthur who had brought her a silver pendant and ceramic love heart with the words carved in :

_Proverbs 31:28 Her children arise up, and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praiseth her._

"Im sorry you feel so rough Fern" she said, sympathetically. "I wasn't sick at your stage into my pregnancy but I know what it feels like when the baby starts growing" "the pain comes on but it wont be long before you feel him or her kicking".

Arthur wrapped his arm around Francines waist.

"Yes that's the most amazing part" "oh and when you see your baby on the screen..." He grinned. "Well babies in our case", " both viable and healthy".

"Well we have our twenty week one in four weeks time" George replied. "Whatever we have I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy"

"True for sure" Ladonna chimed in. "Its a gift from God" "I dont regret my lil Donna for one second but I wish Buster would visit" "aww well atleast he got himself to rehab"

They all nodded and agreed it was the best place fir Buster to be. He would eventually visit his daughter after finally stoppimg the sauce as he called it.

* * *

Once the party had ended Arthur said he wanted Francine to do something for him. For his upcoming birthday aswell as her own that night.

"One thing you do need to do." He began, as they headed to bed.

"Id like you very much to STOP asking for validation and my approval." He knelt beside her

"Sweet heart, you used to be so aware heck extremely aware of how much of a talented and strong young woman you were" he wiped her tears falling from her misty eyes.

"I love you and everything you do for this family but you need to tell me, when you're tired or feel sick" he said. "How can I look after you or pitch in if I dont know? Im not a mind reader"

she looked directly at him.

"I only want to be a good kind Christian wife" "I love you and the children so much" "Its ..just I feel I need you and my family to notice it all the time" she replied. "I know God notices I do know that"

"Yes he does" Arthur replied. "We already notice" He lifted her back up on the bed. "Remember that quote we used to have in our room?" "Il have to find it again" Arthur grinned.

"Don't let the past dictate your future". He cuddled her. "You're my Francine and you always will be but you need to stop trying to pay for your past mistakes" it's NOT your fault" "No more than its Ladonnas for Busters choices"

"You dont owe your family or me penance and certianly not Jesus" he rubbed her back as she sobbed. "I love being in this house with you and the children" "My Dads opening up more and more about Jesus" "its all good things..." She smiled, clutching onto him.

"Exactly,look at how much you've acheived?" "Then theres your voice which IS a God given talent"

She nodded in agreement. Smiling she pressed her lips against his. "It is good and I am good"

"Good?" Arthur raisee a brow. "You're fantastic" "use this talent to be the strong confident woman I know you are inside"

She agreed. "Thankyou" she sweetly smiled. "I will"

"So I think prayer is good for us with a counsellor"" someone on the pastoral team perhaps?"

Arthurs suggestion was a good one that she felt would help her alot. "Yes I think so too"

"You find out what day works best, we have our dance class on tuesday and I'll take charge in the kitchen on Friday evenings" he winked. "We share the cooking on weekends and you have your singing practice Saturday evenings" he added all the positive things and some new plans in place for them.

"George and Ladonna want to take over the outreach with Binky" he said. "Its already been discussed, we're just too busy right now unless off course you feel like going down for a kick on the feild sometime" he grinned stroking her tear stained face.

She felt over the moon with releif and happiness .

Francine pulled his arms around her neck and he fell gently on top of her.

"You need validation too" she cooed. "I declare you're the best Husband, Father and most patient brother and friend in the world" she kissed him. "You're also extremely gorgeous too"

He grinned and pressed himself inside her. "Well my lovely Francine he whispered, " it takes a beautiful creature to recignize one" "like you"...

* * *

So she started singing regularly at Church. Her voice was powerful and she held her rhythm and poise. After Church one Sunday in the spring when Arthurs birthday was approaching she too was approached by an executive producer within the congregation. He very much liked the sound of her voice as it was powerful with a lot of soul behind it.

Arthur was prompting her to go for it. Leap at the chance to succeed on the very dream she had put on hold. So thats what she did.

As Francine started regular recording sessions, starting with Christian music, past and present Arthur celebrated his birthday with a special night out with his wife and closest friends.

"We're having a little girl" George gleefully announced. Fern was so excited and showed everyone the picture of their little dogmoose daughter captured on sonogram.

"She was one feisty kicker" Fern giggled. "I wanted a girl if the truth be told"

"Im so happy for you" Francine wrapped her arms around them both.

Arthur raised his glass to Fern, George and his wife and companion...

They ate, laughed and Fern felt the baby kick for the first time that night. "Aww shes wishing you a happy birthday" she cooed. George felt her stomach with much elation.

Arthur asked if he could feel the baby. Fern agreed and the baby moved. It brought back memories of the babies in Francines belly kicking almost six years ago now.

"Wow" he grinned. Francine felt a kick. "I swear girls kick harder, Naomi did, this one sure is" she smiled. "Its a good sign."

"Yeah Naomi was a wee wriggler" Arthur added.

Francine handed Arthur her gift. A photobook she had spent every afternoon with kids for the past few weeks making. There was glitter on the front page with a glossy photo of their wedding. Inside was a picture of Arthur as a toddler then a message from a handful of his friends including Buster, Binky and even Muffy thanking him for his kindness to them growing up. As each page was turned, his photographs progressed into his elementary school days with Francine and Buster, a couple of him holding hands with Francine and a few high school pictures with George, Sue Ellen, Fern and Alan. Then there were a couple of the wedding pictures, the baby photos with him and Francine cradling Jacob and Naomi in hospital and a few more of him with the children. The last one was of him and his wife sharing a winter kiss outside, taken by George last Christmas.

Arthur was touched.

"This is..Im uh" he was fascinated and wide eyed.

"Thank you " he said softly. "You're more than welcome" she replied, kissing his lips

David and Jane had given him a hefty sum of money while Fern and George brought him some vouchers to spend at his favorite book store and paid for the meal. Oliver and Laverne had pyrchased him a nine carot Star of David necklace which he adored.

Francine then pulled out a swipe card for a hotel room.

"Mom and Dad have the kids" she winked, "plus, I brought that red corset with me that I know you like" she whispered.

A seductive grin broke across his face. "Well happy birthday to me" he replied.

That night in their secluded hotel room. Francine asked, "I hope I was able to make your day special"

Arthur grinned and held her tight. "Yes you did" he pressed his body against hers. "You always do"

TBC

Exciting times ahead for GeorgeXFern and Francine.

Should LaDonna get with Binky?

I added the Star of David since I got my Father one from the UK when I was there. Its quite stunning.

Anyway enough already with the immature reviews, come on stop acting like ten year olds and go back to your bridge under the lake


	7. Chapter 7

Second to last chapter.

Flames will be moderated and removed.

* * *

The stage was set.

Francine stepped up to the stage to rounds of applause from a crowd of thirty thousand people. She wore a long black dress that was made with silk and velvet. Sleevless and added with a silver choker and crystal earrings. Dark lipstick and a made up face was a complete change from the life she'd grown used to. Now this was her turn for the dream she had to come true. The spot light shone on her as she held the microphone under a myriad of purple and yellow lights.

Then she closed her eyes and sang

_"When peace like a river attendeth my way"_ applause followed as her tone held and echoed throughout the stadium.  
Arthur stood backstage with Jacob and Naomi nicely dressed and filled with excitement for their Mommy who had sacrificed her own dreams of vocal stardom to be a stay at home wife and Mother.

Now two years on her dream had finally come to pass...

_"When sorrows like sea billows roll"_  
_"Whatever my lot, though has taught me to say"_  
_"It is well, it is well with my soul.."_

The song she first sang two years ago at her congregation was the very song recorded first onto her album Saved By Jesus which went platinum on the Christian and Gospel music charts in 2017.

To get to this point, the two years of recording, Saving a lost soul and witnessing a friends birth was to happen first.

* * *

**Two years earlier.**

Fern was trying to get comfy on the couch but it was becoming extremely difficult as her pelvis and back were extremely sore and it was hard for her to walk. George was speaking with Arthur while glancing at his wife the entire time.

"Two months to go"Fern groaned. Her belly was protruding and the baby was kicking again

" I cant do eight more weeks of thus" she winced. The pain, the need to pee and the sore legs which were getting harder to walk on were all weighing heavy on poor Fern. She found herself crying at night just praying for it to end. Her pregnancy was unlike Francine's. Fern experienced depression at times and prenatal depression and fears were getting to her. Prayers with her friends and a wonderful husband like George helped her get through this immensely

"I know what it's like believe me" Francine pressed her legs onto a pillow. Imagine what you're going through, only with two of them kicking and literally stretching your entire body out" she shuddered thinking about it again.

"The best thing to do is keep your legs elevated and try not to lay still on your back" Francine said.

"Its easier said than done" Fern grimaced, rolling onto her back for relief.

"It is". She smiled sympathetically. "That's true but on your side with a pillow between your legs propped up will help your back"  
Francine assured her.

"It doesn't hurt taking some paracetamol either" "very low strength pain relief""every six hours is fine."  
Massage helps too" She added, starring at George.

"Aha, "I think you are being summoned" Arthur said while pointing to his wife glancing in Georges direction.

"I want to avoid pain relief" "Thanks anyway, but this massage sounds good."

"Her idea, not mine" George added. "Id go and get anything safe for her to take to ease the pain"

"That's sweet." Francine smiled. "Don't push yourself though and hopefully you'll go into labor before forty weeks"  
"If not the OBGYN will induce me" Fern said, feeling a little better while George rubbed her back.

"You had twins and were still forcing yourself to go walking everyday" Arthur said. "Remember?"

Francine rolled her eyes. "Yes well" "I was able to" "Besides I think someone who has been there would understand."  
She tilted her head toward her husbands direction.

Arthur laughed. George tended to fern while Arthur sat with Francine on his lap.

While George and Fern discussed their birthing plan and next visit with the doctor, Francine spoke with Arthur.

"Thank you again for this" she said with a kiss. "Recording this album is just...well"

Arthur grinned."A dream come true?" his arms were wrapped around her pink baby tee.

She nodded. "Yes" "Its harder on you though" she sighed. "You've got much more to do around the house now", "on top of working"

"I _chose_ to take on more responsibility in the house , "I insisted you record an album, didn't I?" He replied looking directly at her.  
"Its to make up for the sacrifices you make, well have made" he stroked her face. "Its only one or two days a week anyway."

Francine agreed the time spent recording took a whole day up but she was able to compromise by using two days out of the week. Family and looking after the house were important to her, being the perfectionist she was.

While Naomi and Jacob were at school was when Francine would head down to the studio the musical director from their church congregation owned to sing.

She got pretty exhausted after practicing all day then coming home to two over active kids who needed to be fed and have their baths and prayers etc. They also wanted some time with their Mother. Arthur often cooked on the nights Francine recorded and came in later than him while Ladonna gave the children a ride home from school.

They had their music lessons which Francine took them to on her grocery shopping day and to get everything prepared for the next day including Arthur's clothes and the kids washing folded. Her and Arthur made the bed together on the weekends and took the children out both days. They had Sunday afternoons to themselves and the occasional weekday when school was closed for whatever reason. Middle school was different so the days Arthur had free differed from the children's new Elementary school days.

**This afternoon was one of those days Arthur had free**

"They're six already" Francine sighed. "I know" Arthur replied. "Makes you want to have more don't it?" He joked using poor English on purpose.

She laughed and pushed Arthur flat into the couch. "No no no" she laughed, planting a kiss on him.  
"Only joking my sweet" he tapped her on the nose.

"It will take time though." She sighed, moving off her Husband. "Things don't happen over night"

Arthur knew she was thinking about Oliver. He had been visiting lately and asking more questions about the bible. Oliver was a little more husky and balding but ever the sweet quirky man with a child like personality and favorite of the grandchildren he just adored.

Arthur moved off the couch and went into the kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea. Francine followed him in.

She leant against the bench and watched while he poured the water into the ceramic tea pot.

"He will get there sweet heart" Arthur said. Francine arranged the cups and spoons while Arthur placed the tea on the tray.  
" It wont happen over night that's true, but trust me" "Prayer works"

Francine nodded. "Yeah you're right". She replied with a smile. "Prayer does work."

* * *

**Oliver**

Not so much as four months later Oliver accepted Jesus Christ as his lord and Savior. He was with his daughter and Arthur. Francine felt that a miracle had taken place. She had led her Dad to the truth and could not stop crying for her happiness had overwhelmed her.

"Dear lord"  
"Forgive me" He said on his knees.  
"I did not know, the followers of you were my people" "You were Jewish by birth and your blood was shed for all"  
"You chose us as your people to spread the word of god, of the messiah and instead, sin came in and has forced a divide between religions and practices." "Our people are constantly blamed, their is conflict in the world that wont end and I know that now until you come" "I am thankful Lord for my Franala, and her faith in you." "Her dedication to her children and that powerful soulful voice of hers" "Thank you for Arthur, her loyal Husband who showed her to you." "I pray my wife whom I love and cherish will not judge me harshly but if that shall happen, I pray for your strength oh lord." "Let her eyes be opened and my sweet little Catherine" "Thank for dying and rising again for me." "Please come into my life as my Savior, that I will stand with you on that day."

"In the name of _Yeshua HaMashiach_, the Savior of the world. ..."  
Amen

"Daddy" Francine wept into his arms. "I'm so happy" Oliver wiped tears of his own.

"I just feel so, lifted" He smiled. "I don't feel bound anymore.." Oliver said while cuddling his daughter.?  
"Its an amazing feeling" she said while snuggling into him. "You're so special to me."

David and Jane came over and David helped explain some things, considering he was on the pastoral team at his church.  
Naturally Oliver had questions, the children were really excited that their "Grandpa Oliver" had become a christian and were cuddling him and asking him to play but he had a lot he wanted to discuss with David and Jane as well.

"Okay kids, leave your grandpa alone for awhile." Arthur said, taking them upstairs for cuddles and prayers. "You can have some ice cream if you get changed into your Pjs and Grandpa will say goodbye before he leaves okay?"

"Yay" Both little Monkeyvarks cheered. Francine decided to stay beside her Father. Arthur thought it was important his wife was near her Father at this time. It would be an emotional one and a very testing one with the rest of his family on the Frensky side and Laverne's side as well.

"Welcome to the family" Arthur said grasping his hand. "The family of the lord."  
Oliver held back tears and thanked him for showing his daughter over eight to nine years ago the truth about Jesus and his followers.  
"I guess we are important" he replied. Arthur nodded and told the children to give their grandpa a kiss goodnight.

"Love you grandpa" Jacob said. "Me more" Naomi said, planting a kiss on her grandpas cheek. "We can have a big celebration can we please?" They asked looking up at Arthur.

Francine rested her head against her father who grinned. "Well I did always love the all you can eat buffet down past Chester street"  
"YAAAY" Was heard by the kids and naturally Francine who wanted to go out and celebrate the best way any good Jewish person would with food and family (I know I do ;)

"Okay then its settled" Francine said. "Ill look into to booking us a table tomorrow but now my little ones," "up to bed with Daddy okay?"  
They nodded and hugged their Mommy good night, gave David and Jane good night kisses and cuddles and Arthur led them upstairs feeling pretty proud, accomplished and filled with elation for Oliver and his Wife. The smile on her face was so bright, he not seen that since she held the twins or said I do at their wedding. It was a smile reserved for especially important times like this.

David began talking with Oliver while Francine held her Fathers hand.

"You see when Christ comes into your life" David explained. "Your spirit is immediately changed but you still have emotions, appetites and attitudes you will need to work on". "Everyone of us, be it a long time follower of Christ or a new christian struggles with things that we cannot seem to understand". "Do not listen, and I cannot stress this enough Oliver" David began. "To those who say "If you're christian then why do you do act like that?" "Why are you turning against your faith?" "why do you...such and such?"

"God is working in YOU and will use you and help you through the trials that come" "He will also open your eyes to some wonderful new experiences" "He will never ever give up on you Oliver"

As they spoke, David knelt beside Oliver and prayed again while Jane wept with tears of joy. Francine rubbed her fathers back and thanked the lord Yeshua for this moment and to get her father through what was to come...

Yes Laverne was upset. She had many questions and asked them with tears in her eyes. Catherine felt sour toward the Man who had raised her but spat at him when he went to visit her and Chip, saying Francine was always "Daddy's little perfectionist" "The girl who could do no wrong has brainwashed you too"

The words stung Oliver but he stood firm. This was HIS decision after a good couple of years of reading, researching and looking into what his daughter believed, he found himself interested in the faith that had changed his daughter into such a giving Wife and loyal devoted parent instead of a materialistic fame seeker.

Laverne did still love Oliver and she always would. Their relationship however would remain strained until his death eight years later.  
Catherine and Chip moved to Canada and Laverne lived with them.

Francine would be ever grateful the day her father accepted Jesus, knowing on his dying day he would be clinging to that saving hand who would take him to glory.

"Do you hear them?" "The angels are calling my name?" were his last words.

"Yes Dad" Francine wept, holding his hand. "I do, they're taking you home"...

Many people apparently have said that right before they die they hear the angels calling, they hear the bells and the sounds...  
Laverne never forgot her sweet husband and remained in contact with Francine but things between them would always be awkward but Francine was used to that. She was happy to be able to tell her children when they asked what their Grandpa Oliver would be doing today in heaven? she would always tell them "He is walking with the Angels" "Probably playing some soccer up there too." she giggled.

Which brings us to the concerts END...

* * *

**Fern**  
Fern went into labor at 38 weeks and had a beautiful little Dogmoose called Belle. She was like her Mother only with antlers and a sweet smile like her father. Fern was fortunate to make it through her first birth with a few minor tears and grazes which did need stitching afterward and an epidural which helped take the pain away but her labour was twelve hours so she need to eat and sleep in between contractions so the Epidural insured she had no pain. Pushing at the end felt weird because you are unable to feel yourself push the baby out, so the drug sometimes wears off near the end or the baby is removed by the OBGYN via forceps and a cut to the perineum, not a nice thing to happen at all. Fern managed to push the baby out without medical intervention and she felt that.

The pain was unlike anything she had experienced in her life before. "AHHHHHH" she had never screamed like that before, gripping onto Georges hand while Arthur and Francine prayed for her in the other room.

Fern only wanted her Mother and Husband in the room which was fair enough.  
"one more push, just one" "The baby's whole head is out" "we just need the rest of her to come out now" The nurse said while the OB monitored her blood pressure and fluids with an IV drip stuck to her hand.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA" she howled like a wolf. George had never heard Fern cry out like that before.  
Arthur and Francine could hear it and gasped. "The baby is out" Francine smiled. "That's the big push"

"How would you know huh?" he teased. Francine gave him a look. "Don't you even start Mr Read" "You think because I had a c section, I wasn't prepared for what could have been?" "That could have been me in there?"..."And another thing.."

"Shhh" He pressed his index finger to his wife's lips. "I know sweet heart, I was joking" "Okay it wasn't very funny" he sighed.  
She hugged him. "It doesnt matter" she replied, snuggling him. "Im glad you like to rile me up" "Its funny"

"Funny?" He raised a brow. "How so?" "Is it because I think you are super cute when you're angry or frustrated?" he smirked.  
Francine pressed her lips against his to quieten him. They started kissing, giggling and then intensely kissing on the seats outside in the waiting room. "I love you" he whispered. "You too, always" She whispered back.

Mrs Walters came outside and caught the Married couple kissing and giggling to each other. "Hey you two, Ferns had the baby" she said.

"Oh" Francine jumped out of her seat, leading Arthur in behind her.

"She is just...beautiful" Arthur said while Francine held the little girl in her arms.

"We're calling her Belle" George stated while Fern was given some fluids to drink and a cheese and pineapple sandwich. George was doing his best to keep his wife comfortable but the epidural was still helping keep the pain from the stitches away so she was very tired.

"Babies dont need to be fed the very first few hours after birth" Francine added.

"OH?" The nurse said. "Quite the expert we have in our midst here?"

The group laughed. "No, I just have two little ones, well not so little anymore" Francine replied, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on the little puppy with ferns eyes and small antlers like her daddy.

"You're going to be a good girl, I can tell, yes I can" she cooed. "Now let your Mommy rest and you can eat tomorrow"

"Its amazing how long a baby can go without food but we try to get the mother to feed within the first twelve hours." The nurse explained.

Arthur congratulated George and told him he had a beautiful baby.

"I never thought Id see the day." "I became a father" he smiled with a few tears down his cheek.

"I cut the chord and held her first" "It was just a father daughter moment...ill never forget" he said while holding Ferns hand.

She was still asleep but would wake up in the next couple of hours.

"I have a new found respect for women, I can tell you that much." George sighed happily. He kissed his wife on the forehead.  
"What they do, its just amazing"

Arthur agreed. "Yup, carrying little lives in their bodies, keeping them safe and warm and then...what they endure to bring these little blessings into the world" "It really is something."

Arthur felt Francine wrap her arms around him. "It sure is." She smiled. "We women are pretty damn awesome"

Arthur handed belle back to George and looked at his wife.

"I'm even more happy for you sweet heart, you gave us our twins" "Now I'm giving you your chance." "Your dream."

She threw her arms around him. They were both still in their night clothes as Fern went into labor at 1am since waters breaking and labor do not have scheduled dates.

He lifted her up so her red robe trailed the hospital floor. "Gee how romantic" she teased.  
"My Francine" He said, pressing his mouth up toward her, ready to lean in for a kiss.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you ll never change". "I love you just the way you are"  
"My feisty, friendly, loyal, funny, stubborn, talented, sweet and some times crazy Francine."

She kissed him back and then back again and again all the way to the car park.

I think Arthur got the message

* * *

**_Back to Two Years onward._**

_ON stage the final verse of her favorite song began..._

_"Lord haste the day when my faith shall be sight."  
"The clouds be rolled back as a scroll"..  
"The drums shall resound, and the lord shall descend.  
"Even so, it is well with my soul"_

_"It is well with my soul, it is well it is well with my soul"_

She ended the concert with a song she told the crowd she would sing to her children before they fell asleep at night.

_" Jesus loves me this I know, for the bible tells me so"_  
_" Little ones to him belong, they are weak but he is strong"_  
_" Yes Jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me" "Yes Jesus loves me"_  
_" The bible tells me so" "The bible tells me so"_

_" Yes, Sometimes I'm lonely but never alone"_  
_"For the bible tells me" "For the bible tells me"_  
_"For the bible tells me...so"_

So Oliver accepted Jesus and lived another happy eight years until the lord took him home.  
Fern and George had a beautiful little girl and the lord had other things in store for them

Epilogue will explain what happens to Fern and George.  
What is next for the Read family?


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Francine and Arthur found their lives forever changed after Francine took to the stage ast her congregation when her children were still in kindergarten. Now an accomplished Contemporary Christian Singer, Francine travels with her Children and Husband who changed his own direction and felt the desire to become a pastor was his new goal. So he studied while Francine travelled, sang and earned quite alot of income from it. Enough for Arthur to study and to set Oliver and Laverne up with a large condominium in the state of their choice. Laverne did not want to move from Catherine and Chip but she loved her husband and they settled in California on the coastline overlooking the ocean.

Arthur and Francine ended up rather wealthy which was never their intention but the Lord had blessd them for their sacrifices and hardships. During the tour dates for Francine, Arthur studied abnd taught his children via correspondence. They made friends alomg the way.

Francine stopped touring after four years and chose to continue recording but stayed home in their new abode, a large one with a pool and spa, overlooking the lights and stars of Palo's Verde's. They were very fortunate to live in such a large house with seperate bedrooms and guestrooms, the likes Francine had only ever known through Muffy and her wealthy sister Catherine frensky Crosswire.

Palos Verdes Estates is one of the most beautiful cities in the world to live. The Palos Verdes Peninsula is also one of the wealthiest communities in the country, as described in the Los Angeles Business Journal. Palos Verdes Estates has an extremely interesting history and it is one of the best examples of city planning and controlled growth of any small to medium sized city in the United States. Palos Verdes has only a limited number of entrances to the city, and many of the streets end at the city limits. Naturally it was thr perfect place to reside. Naomi and Jacob enjoyed a rich and full filled life, rich beyond measure. They knew, The Frensky Read family that is could lose it all, in an instant but they knew the lord would see them through. After all Francine grew up in a two bedroom apartment living week to week and then sacrificed her own personal desires for Arthur and her children and was reaping what she had sewn in life as her reward.

George and Fern visited Arthur and Francine alot and attended Arthurs large church where Fhe preached and his francine sang as she did around California, often as part of an outreach for free to give others her testimony as a girl who wasn't born into wealth or a Christian family.

Fern wrote five books after attenfing Literary school and self publishing st first. Her first book Desire about a detective named Mary Glance and her partner in solving mysteries named Peter De toro who travelled round Europe finding killers, stalkers, mistresses and doctors with lethal intentions. She would always end each book with the smallest spark between Peter and Mary, leaving the reader to ponder if the teo characters would one day kiss..? Many a fanfiction was made about Mary Glance, which made Fern laugh when she showed them to George and her friends. Grorge pestered his wife to add a kissing scene between them.

"They're made for each other" he said, as she typed her sixth book in the series.

"Ah not yet my sweet" Fern replied with a decadent smile. "It will happen just let the readers hang on.."

George was a successful youth pastor and musician. He played acoustic guitar and sang at his Church in Elwood and got his big break accompanying Francine on her second album, singing Jesus loves me with her and playimg guitar in the background. He played live with her in CA at thr outreach in the Valley and Sacramento. He gained himself quite a good reputation and they split their time between America and Europe, Fern loved the South of France as a getaway holiday retreat. Simplistic and nature based. Belle wrote music like her mother and played guitar like her father.

The four remained close and when theyre parents died, Francine, Arthur, Fern and George were there for each other.

Francines Father passed first. She wrote him a song, I can hear the angels

Arthurs Mother Jane died tragically of ovarian cancer at 55. Arthur resided over the funeral while Francine sang "I know who holds tommorrow"

She sang Amazing grace at Davids funeral, he was in his eighties as was Laverne when they died. David lived with The Frensky Read family in CA and Laverne stayed with Catherine and Chip in her own guest house. She died not l long After her best, friend Milicent Crosswire who led Muffy to Francine again as a friend.

Ferns parents died of old age together. Romantically eternal she called it. She wrote a song by that name that Her now adult daughter sang at their funeral.

Georges Father died of Pancreatic cancer. He was only 60 and his Mother spiralled into a deep depression and overdosed two weeks after.

George did not leave their holiday home for a wholr year after their death.

Fern never left his side. She took a vacation from her novels to be with her greiving husband.

* * *

The four still remain successful.

The children?

Soccer? Singing? Teaching? Music? Acting? The world was theres to experience thanks to the work and dedication of their parents.

* * *

Songs on Francines Album

Her first original song. Album one.

Renewed

When I was a child, i thought like a child  
I did not think life was fair.  
Pushed into doing what I was told  
Scared of the days when I would grow old

An over achiever, I never felt good unless I was number one  
When life threw me down, Id get back up and wait for my day in the sun  
Then I felt scared, alone and unloved for reasons unknown to me  
Until I sought answers and found them in something that the mere eye could not see  
Someone who loved me, took my hand and he showed me the way  
He read with me, prayed with me and I gave my life to my savior that day  
My life moved in ways I never knew could, my spirit was fresh and renewed.

Now Im a child, a child of God. Thinking of suffering unto him. For mine and yours is the kingdom of heaven if you choose it you'll not loose it. No longer scared, in love with my King. The blessings he brings. A Mother and child, A sister and a Wife. Thankyou Jesus, for renewing my life..

Songs:

Her Second Album Alive in the Rain contained songs written by Francine herself alongside some old hymns unlike her first album which had one original song written by Fern called "Lost and Found" while the rest were revamped versions of popular hymns and different versions of contemporary christian songs.

For Belle..by Francine F Read...when Belle was still a baby.

Sleep tight little girl, wrapped within the arms of Jesus  
Dream of flights on eagles wings, wrapped within the arms of Jesus  
Angels hold the stars that shine, wrapped within in the arms of Jesus  
Even when your mommy sick, shes wrapped within the arms of Jesus  
When Daddy may not be home yet, hes wrapped within in the arms of Jesus  
When night time comes my little girl, you're wrapped within in the arms of Jesus  
Never fear, Hes always there, You are SAFE within the arms of Jesus  
Little girl sleep well tonight, always wrapped with in the arms of Jesus

* * *

This song she used to sing to her two children.  
One she made up on the spot when they could not sleep that night...

It may seem dark outside but look to the stars and the pale moonlight  
The lord god in heaven had made those for you  
So beauty that he had made could shine through  
To keep us from darkness and focus on light  
With angels protecting your bedside each night

Everything Jesus made, was for you  
Your Mommy, your Daddy your grandparents too  
Jesus is always with you when you cannot sleep.  
His love will give you all that your soul he'll keep  
Jesus brings peace and will live in your heart  
He's loved you forever, and right from the start

While Mommy is here to hug you and Daddy kiss you night night  
Jesus is with you always, from now through the precious day light  
The sun goes down and the moon comes up, the rain will fall again  
Jesus created the sun moon and rain and will love you without end

So please dont you worry, my dear little ones  
You're precious and precious can be  
Sweet little blessings and gifts from above  
From dear Jesus, from Daddy and me

written by Francine Frensky Read

Let me love you

The lord shall wipe away your tears.  
He will vanquish all of your fears  
All the nasty comments and voices you heard  
He will heal with his powerful words  
Child you are mine, if youll only come to me  
For once you were blind but now you can see  
I loved you before you were conceived within the womb  
I loved you so much, I died and then rose from the tomb  
I died on the cross for you that day, I died for the sins that are now stripped away  
Come unto me, all who are lost, come unto me all who feel weak  
The rich, the poor, the proud the strong, the sad, the lonely the meek  
All colors and all races, different feelings different faces  
They are all the same to your lord with his love, your best friend on earth and in heaven above

Written by A and F Read, a collaboration.

* * *

"Thy word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path." She spoke those words at the end of her concerts.

"Let it be a light unto yours" "Amen"

The End.

For DM, yes their will be a Fern one shot on its way...


End file.
